<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pursuit Through The Fog by Light1108</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627942">Pursuit Through The Fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108'>Light1108</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fog, Identity, Slow Burn, Truth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light1108/pseuds/Light1108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu Narukami is a teen who was forced to move in with his uncle in the rural town of Inaba. When he arrives he meets a mysterious aloof girl call Nami who seems to have grown a special interest in him and the murder cases that start up in the town soon after he arrives.</p><p>Follow Yu and his friends as they look for the truth behind the cases. how Nami grows closer and grows to understand those that seek the truth and how the new relationships will grow and develop in this re-telling of Persona 4 with Izanami taking the role of a new central character and the new Aeon arcana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izanami (Persona 4)/Narukami Yu, Izanami (Persona 4)/Persona 4 Protagonist, Izanami (Persona 4)/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival in Inaba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a forewarning this will spoiler Persona 4's story so I'd recommend either finishing that first unless you don't care.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Okay I think that’s everything.” A silver haired teen said as he closed the zipper on a large black duffle bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, you have everything you need?” an older silver haired woman asked with a tone of concern “You’ll be gone for a year so make sure you aren’t forgetting anything important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Mom, I’m sure.” the teen explained calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” the woman sighed “I’m really sorry about all this, I know it isn’t fair you have to leave home because of our work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen shook his head, “it’s okay I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too considerate sometimes…” The woman smiled  “I know you’ll be fine in Inaba, Ryotaro will take good care of you and who knows maybe you’ll make some friends while you’re down there.” the woman tried to sound cheerful as the teen made a noise to indicate he heard her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman walked to the door of the room and just before leaving turned back and said “Well if you’re ready, better get to sleep. It’s going to be a long trip tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver-haired teen nodded “Okay, night Mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night” and with that the door to the room shut and the teen changed out of his casual clothes into his sleep wear as he settled down into his bed for the last time for the next year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy began to stir feeling as though he was no longer in his bed or even lying down, as his consciousness started to become more aware he heard the light tones of a piano playing as he slowly opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had been fully opened he was greeted with the sight of the dim deep blue interior of what appeared to a limousine. As his vision adjusted to the dim lighting he saw two figures sitting at the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an older woman with blond hair and a deep blue suit calmly seated off to the side of the other person. The other figure was hard to make out due to the low lighting but what features that could be made out were surprising such as the extremely long pointed ear and most notably the giant long nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long nosed man lifted his head up and opened his eyes and in a calm almost hypnotic voice spoke “Welcome to the Velvet Room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… it seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny...” the long nosed man produced a short but eerie chuckle. “My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor gave no time for a response and continued talking “This place exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those bound by a ‘contract’ may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Igor briefly paused but the teen didn’t respond, still taking in all the information Igor had presented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing no response Igor decided to prompt his guest. “Now then… Why Don’t you introduce yourself...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing the question the teen finally snapped back to reality “I’m Yu Narukami.” Yu said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately after Yu said his name Igor continued speaking as if asking for his name was a mere formality “Hmm… I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor gestured to the table that was in front of him and a deck of cards magically appeared “W-wait! What’s going on, what is this place?” Yu quickly questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor produced another eerie chuckle “All will be answered in due time. Now, let’s take a look into your future, shall we?” Yu didn’t respond as he felt like Igor would proceed regardless of what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking Yu’s silence as acceptance Igor lays out nine cards on the table “Do you believe in fortune telling? Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…” Igor chuckled once again “Life itself follows the same principles, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu remained silent deciding to let the strange man continue as he flipped over the first of the nine cards revealing a collapsing tower “Hm… the tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean catastrophe!?” Yu yelled in shock. “What’s going to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor laughed once again “That I do not know. But let’s look at the card that represents the future beyond.”  Igor turned over the next card showing a moon “The Moon… in the upright position. This card represents… hesitation and mystery… Very interesting indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mystery…” Yu mused out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor’s grin somehow seemed to grow wider “Precisely, It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of mystery? And what will happen if I don’t solve it?” Yu questioned trying to get as much information as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe that you will have to discover for yourself.” Igor answered vaguely “In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here.” Igor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved your future may be lost forever.” Igor said ominously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My future will be lost!?” Yu shouted once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, My duty is to assist you to ensure that does not happen.” Igor continued to explain in his creepily calm manner. He gestured over the table once more and all the cards except for one vanished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well now, isn’t this intriguing.” Igor spoke curiously as he turned over the card revealing a card with a person in the middle surrounded by a gold border. “The Aeon… this is very interesting indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Yu asked, almost afraid after the previous two cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor shook his head “This card does not seem to have any bearing on your future and the catastrophe you will face. Instead it seems as if another’s fate is linked to the mystery you will face.” Igor chuckled once more “How intriguing indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor moved his hand once more and this time the card vanished. Before gesturing to the person off to his side “Now then I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margeret. She is a resident of this place, like myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margeret finally spoke up having been silent throughout the exchange “My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you on your journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yu could greet Margaret Igor spoke once again “We shall attend to the details another time. Until then farewell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that said Yu’s vision began to darken and fade. After a few seconds he started to hear a noise and as his vision cleared he saw he was back in his room with his alarm going off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After turning his alarm off he sat up on the bed resting his head on his right hand, “What was that dream… was it even a dream.” Yu wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately Yu decided to dismiss it for now as he had to get ready. So he then got up and started to get changed for his long train ride to his home for the next year.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday: 4/11</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu had gotten changed into the school uniform he would be attending for the next year, Yasogami High School as a majority of his clothing had been set to Inaba already and he honestly liked the uniform which was more casual then his old school’s uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was currently the middle of the afternoon and Yu had finished working his way through the crowded streets of Tokyo and was about to board the train bound for Inaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he boarded the train and settled in for the two hour journey Yu’s mind wandered back to his strange dream from last night. What was the catastrophe Igor spoke of, What mystery would he need to solve and probably his biggest question was about the fate linked to both Igor spoke of as even the mysterious long nosed man seemed surprised by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu continued to ponder on this until an electronic voice snapped him out of his thoughts “We will arrive at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes, passengers heading for Inaba city and Yasoinaba station, please go to the other side of the platform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu got up and retrieved his bag from the compartment above and then made his way to the next train. After boarding the train the remaining journey felt like it went much quicker and soon the train began to pull into Yasoinaba station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu once again retrieved his belongings and left the station as the electronic station voice called out “Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba.”. Just as Yu stepped out of the station an image of Igor and Margeret flashed in his mind causing him to stop in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“what was that…” Yu wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Over here!” Yu’s mind returned to reality to see an older man and a little girl waving him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be Dojima.” Yu thought as he walked over to the pair as he reached them Dojima put his hand out to shake Yu’s hand which Yu gladly did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re more handsome in person then in your photo.” Dojima jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah the camera just can’t catch my good side.” Yu retorted with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima chuckled at Yu’s response “Welcome to Inaba, I’m Ryotaro Dojima. I’ll be the one looking after you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long time, uncle. It’s nice to see you again.” Yu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima smiled “You don’t need to pretend to remember me. The last time I saw you was when you were in diapers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded “Well it’s nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s more like it.” Dojima exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima moved his arm behind onto the girl’s back and nudged her forward “This here is my daughter. Come on Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako hesitated for a moment before she squicked out “Hello…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako then ran back behind Dojima causing Dojima to laugh “What’re you so shy for?”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako in response hit Dojima’s legging hard enough Yu was able to hear the impact, while Nanako pouted Dojima chuckled again and this time Yu joined in before walking a bit closer to the pair a kneeling down to be closer to Nanako’s level.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you Nanako, I hope we get along.” Yu said in a calm manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako shyly nodded as Yu stood back up “Well then… Let’s get going, My car is over there. You can just put your stuff in the back until we’re home.” Dojima explained as he lead Yu to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief drive Dojima pulls into a gas station that is on the outskirts of the town's shopping district. “I just need to fill up then we’ll be on our way Home.” Dojima explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I need to use the bathroom.” Nanako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, can you go by yourself.” Dojima question. Nanako nodded in affirmation and left the car to go to the bathroom. “Why don’t you walk around, get to know the area while I handle this?” Dojima said, opening Yu’s door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure, sounds good.” Yu said as he got out of the car and stretched his limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Yu walked down the main street of the shopping district trying familiarise himself with the area, as he passed through the area he noticed a surly looking man hammering away at a sword in a metal workshop, an old woman working in a tofu shop and even a general store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was about to proceed further down the road he saw a couple people roughly his age arguing, instead of getting too close to the fight he decided he would turn around and have a look at the book shop he passed by just as he left the gas station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Yu heard someone call out from behind as he reached the bookstore, “Did you drop this?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yu turns around and sees a girl with long silver hair and scarlet colored eyes and wearing a light blue sweater over a white collared shirt holding a folded piece of paper in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu took the piece of paper and unfolded it and saw the directions his Mom gave him to Dojima’s house in case Dojima wasn’t able to pick him up. “It is. Thanks.” Yu said as he put the piece in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head “Just be more careful in future.” the girl stared at Yu for a moment before tiling her slightly. “Are new? I don’t recognize you.” the girl asked in a calm but somewhat distant voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve just moved in with my Uncle.” Yu explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Unfortunately you won’t find much to do out here, most people just spend time with their friends or work.” the girl said in an almost dismissive voice before turning to glance down the road. “It can be very boring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu smiled back “I’m sure I’ll find something to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl turned back to Yu and gave him a slight smile and a curious look “Maybe, you will.” the girl reached out her hand “I’m Nami Hanazawa, I look forward to seeing what you can do.” Nami said with almost a smug tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu reached out and shook Nami’s hand “I’m Yu Narukami, it’s nice to meet you.” they separated their hands and once Yu had he started to feel light headed but tried to ignore it. “So do you go to the school here?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami nodded, “I do but I usually keep to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully I see you around then.” Yu said as his head started to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nami could respond another voice called out “There you are.” Nami and Yu turned to see Nanako walking around the corner of the book store “Dad was wondering where you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako glanced at Nami and looked at her curiously “Do you know her?” Nanako asked Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either Yu or Nami could answer, Dojima then came around the corner and said, “Nanako don’t run off.” Dojima then saw Yu “Oh good, I was afraid you got lost. Come on, the car is already so let’s head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you best go. Goodbye Yu.” Nami said as she turned away and walked up the shopping district.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” Yu called out before resting his head in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You don’t look so good?” Nanako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu weakly nodded his head “Yeah… just tired…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm you don’t look so good, let’s get you home. We’ve got some medicine there you can take.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu gave another slight nod as the group went back to the car and drove through the rest of the shopping district to the residential area where Dojima’s house was located.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at Dojima’s house Dojima got some headache medicine for Yu while Nanako finished preparing their dinner for the evening. After a brief welcoming by Dojima, he was called out to work leaving Yu and Nanako to finish dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After learning about what Dojima’s job was and getting to know Nanako a bit more Yu decided to check out his room for the next year and get some rest as he starts school tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After falling asleep Yu suddenly feels an ice cold feeling on his right hand and it felt like he was no longer in bed, as he opened his eyes he was greeted with an extremely dense fog obscuring his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another weird dream?” Yu wondered out loud as he stood up trying to make out any semblance of his current environment. Unable to think of what else to do Yu follows the red path that was laid out in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he hopped from one broken title to the next a voice echoed all around him “Do you seek the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truth? What are you talking about? what truth?” Yu shouted in response as he finished making his way past the broken part of the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment the voice returned “If it’s Truth you desire, come and find me.” the voice echoed once more. When the voice had faded the fog ahead clearled slightly revealed a black and red covered wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find them… and why does that voice sound… familiar.” Yu mused as he lifted his hand up and touched the wall, the second he did it began to twist and turn as it slowly opened up revealing an area that was covered in such a dense thick fog it was impossible to see the path or any of the surrounding environment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing Yu could make out was a figure standing ahead as he approached the figure he felt an added weight in his right hand, looking down he saw he was now holding a katana. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So you are the one pursuing me.” the voice from earlier spoke. “Well you may try but you will not find me.” in response Yu rushed forward trying to reach the person ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to reach them they stepped out of the way and then a strong gust of wind blew Yu back before he got a good look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, it seems you can see despite the fog. But this will not matter.” The figure raised their arm up and the fog in the area became more dense, obscuring Yu’s vision even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu charged once more this time raising his sword up in an attempt to hit the figure “Who are you!?” Yu shouted as he slammed his katana where he thought the figure was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Side stepping the katana they spoke up once more “Who am is not important for now.” they raised their arm once more and pushed Yu back once again as the surrounding fog only grew deeper “you see people will only see what they desire and from that the fog only grows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The being in the fog continued to speak as they dodged Yu’s strikes “If you desire the truth, if you desire to find me. You will find your search almost impossible as your will shall be drowned out by the fog.” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll see about that!” Yu telled as he strikes once more, but again the being dodged the attack and push Yu back and now the fog had become so dense it was impossible to see anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu began to race into the overly thick fog once more “You may try and find your way through but you will not find what you seek.” As they finished saying this they struck Yu from the side knocking him to the ground “I had hoped you would be different but it appears you will be like the others. I doubt we will meet again. Goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words Yu felt his consciousness fading, fighting to remain conscious Yu reached out and a pale blue light glowed in front of him as if on instinct he reached out and grabbed the glow “We… We’re not done!” Yu exclaimed as a bolt of lightning struck and hit the fading individual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice let out a growl of pain before said grow turned to a slow almost sinister laughter, “I see… it appears you have a stronger will than I anticipated. Maybe you will find me and this place. I believe I will need to keep a closer eye on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind began to fiercely swirl “But for now you must go, I wish you luck on your path, I look forward to where it will take you.” and with that the wind shoved Yu away as his consciousness completely faded and he blacked out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is an idea I've had for a whiel ever since I saw this tweet: https://twitter.com/therealmgx0/status/1075028752944361472?s=20</p><p>I completely fell in love with this idea as an AU and after seeing the tweet I continued to come up with ideas for how it would work, what would change, what kind of character devlopment would be invovled and so once I finished writing my last P5R fic, I decided I would give it a go.</p><p>This si by far the most ambitious writing project I've had so far, I plan to take this all the way to the end of the game however I will not be showing everthing, elements of the game and story that I don't change much if at all won't be covered in depth, I'll mention what happens but unless I'm changing the scene or the infomation is too important to summerise I just make mention of what happens since well... people reading this probably know the story to some degree.</p><p>I'm not too sure how frequent updates will be as I'm still planning out the finer details and replaying P4G on PC to remind myself when events happen but I'll try and get them out when I can</p><p>Anyway thank you so very much for reading, if you have any feedback feel free to share and hope you look forward to the next one!</p><p>P.S Marie will most likely not appear in the story since she kind of doesn't have a purpose now so... sorry Marie fans.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Midnight channel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tuesday: 04/12</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh!” Yu yelled as he jolted awake in a cold sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that dream…” Yu wondered out loud as he rested his head in his hands “Or was it even a dream?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Nanako’s voice called out from the other side of the door to Yu’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh um… yeah, sorry if I worried you.” Yu said, trying to calm his nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Breakfast is nearly ready.” Nanako said before heading down stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of deep breaths Yu gets out of his futon and begins to get ready for his first day of school. As he gets changed Yu thinks back to the dream he had last night and the person he fought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like Igor from the dream a few days ago they talked about truth and a mystery but unlike the eerie but helpful old man, the new figure was antagonistic and acted more like they were daring him to come after them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was there really a mystery he would need to solve while he was here? If there was, what did Igor and his assistant have to do with the new entity? And what exactly was this theoretical mystery? These questions and more swirled in his mind as he went down for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Nanako said, snapping Yu back to reality as he walked into the kitchen area and sat at the table. “Let’s eat.” Nanako exclaimed politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you cook this?” Yu asked as he took a bite from the toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako nodded “I can toast bread… and cook sunny-side up eggs in the morning. But Dad can’t cook so I buy dinner.” Nanako explains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe I could cook dinner some days?” Yu mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can cook?” Nanako asks in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. My parents were usually away for work at night so I learnt how to cook some meals. It’s nothing special but could be a nice change from store bought dinner.” Yu said as he ate one of his eggs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? That’s so cool!” Nanako cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two eat in silence for a while but as Nanako finishes her last piece of toast she spoke up again, “You start school today, right?” Yu nodded in response “Well… My school is on the way, so let’s walk together.” Nanako said with a small but bright smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I appreciate it.” Yu replied, caught up by Nanako’s enthusiasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After this Yu and Nanako cleaned and put away their dishes then they got their umbrellas to avoid the rain and they headed off to school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they reached the Samegawa flood plains Nanako had to leave Yu as her school was in a different direction. As Yu passed through the floodplains and the school district he began to see various students on their own way to the school including a brown haired boy who lost control of his bike resulting in them crashing into a telephone pole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally after following the steady stream of students Yu finally made his way to the gates of his new school Yasoinaba where he passed through and was brought to the teacher’s office and introduced to his homeroom teacher Kinshiro Morooka who after a very curt introduction all but demand Yu followed him to class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Yu and Morooka made it to the classroom, Yu looked around to familiarise himself with the room, after a quick glance around he saw two people he recognized, the first was the boy he saw crash this morning and the other was Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm at least I know someone here… kind of.” Yu thought while Morooka continued to rant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Quit your daydreaming punk. I told you to introduce yourself.” Morooka snapped at Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m Yu Narukami, it’s nice to meet you all.” Yu quickly greeted as Morooka glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what’s wrong with you discard pieces of shit from the city, no respect…” Morooka went into a new rant that sounded like it wouldn’t end </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um excuse me, could the transfer student sit here? A brown haired girl interrupted pointing to the seat beside her, Morooka finally stopped ranting and all but yelled at Yu to sit down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Yu took his seat Morook started up another rant but this time the girl next to him began to talk, she introduced herself as Chie Satonaka and how he got really unlucky to be stuck with ‘King Moron’ for his first year.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the school day was largely uneventful as Morooka was about to dismiss everyone, an announcement went out telling all students to stay in class while the teachers had a meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With not much else to do Yu gets out of his seat and moves to the one ahead of him where Nami was seated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nami.” Yu called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You’re the person from yesterday.” Nami said in a cold tone. “I’m surprised we’re in the same class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “I’m glad. It’s nice to see a familiar face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it would be for someone in your situation.” Nami sighed as she got up and began to collect her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that the conversation went silent, until another announcement went out urging all students to leave as soon as possible. Just as Yu and Nami were about to leave Chie called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Narukami! Do you two know each other? Are you friends?” Chie asked as she gestured to Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sort of,” Yu said, trying to think of what to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We met yesterday, so I wouldn’t say we’re friends.” Nami explains in a distant tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, harsh.” Chie laughed at Nami’s explanation. “Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m Chie Satonaka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie then gestures to the girl next to her “And I like to introduce you both to my best friend Yukiko Amagi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukiko gave a slight bow, “It’s nice to meet you both. I’m sorry this is so sudden.” Yukiko spoke formally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you.” Yu responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can call me Nami.” Nami said quickly and dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don't apologize, it makes me look like I had no upbringing.” Chie muttered “Anyway Yu, I was wondering if you want to walk home with us. I just wanted to ask you some stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, I don’t mind.” Yu said as he picked up his bag and walked over to where Yukiko and Chie were standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright!” Chie cheered “What about you Nami? Do you want to join us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I would rather not. Besides, I have something I need to check on.” Nami said as she left the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… okay then.” Chie said, feeling a little disheartened by how cold Nami’s response was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that the group prepared to leave they were stopped by the brown hair boy from earlier who gave Chie a broken DVD moments before attempting to flee from the girl’s wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After leaving the boy to suffer, the group attempt to leave the school where they were stopped yet again by a boy with black hair and a vacant almost dead like stare who tried to ask Yukiko out on a date but after being rejected he stormed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the group headed through the school district where Chie asked Yu about why he had come to Inaba and various other topics. This was until they encountered the police and Yu’s uncle who were investigating a murder scene where they were told to head stright home which the group home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group left the scene Yu took one glance back to see his uncle and in the distance he swore he caught a glimpse of Nami watching the other detective on the scene. But when he double checked she wasn’t there so he dismissed it and went back home like his uncle told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The evening was largely uneventful with Yu and Nanako left home alone where they spent the night watching the TV where the victim of the murder was revealed to be the announcer Mayumi Yamano. After dinner and spending some time trying to cheer Nanako up by singing the Junes tune with her the two locked up the house and went to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday: 04/13</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On his way to school Yu ran into the brown hair boy from yesterday however this time when he crashed his bike he landed in a trash can and was completely stuck, sighing Yu finally decided to take pity on the boy and helped him out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After helping the boy who introduced himself as Yosuke Hanamura they made the rest of their way to class together where they had King Moron 'lecturer’ them about philosophy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once class was over Yosuke invited Yu out for some steak as thanks for helping him earlier. Just before they managed to leave, Chie invited herself along claiming this would be payback for her broken DvD.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group left the school they spotted Nami who Chie ran up to “Hey Nami!”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Hello.” Nami replied in her usual cold tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yosuke is treating us all to steak! Do you want to join us?” Chie offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Why do you keep offering that to everyone, I’m not made of money.” Yosuke said glaring at Chie before turning to Nami “Although you are pretty cute, so if you want I guess I don’t mind you tagging along.” Yosuke said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie stomped on Yosuke’s foot “Ignore him but come on, it’ll be fun and who can turn down free steak.” Chie exclaimed while Yoshuke complained in the background.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “No. I’d rather not get involved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Chie pushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d be happy to have you.” Yu remarked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami pondered for a moment before sighing “I feel as if you all won’t stop until I agree so… I shall come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke and Chie let out a happy little cheer as Nami joined their group. Then they made their way across town to Junes where they entered the food court much to Chie’s annoyance as Yosuke left to get their food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the cheap place you were talking about!? They don’t have grilled steak here!” Chie yelled as Yosuke placed a tray of meat skewers on their table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I only planned for me and Yu. I didn’t expect you to jump on the freeloader train or to have Nami here.” Yosuke said dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke glanced at Yu and Nami “Sorry this isn’t exactly what I promise you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I appreciate you buying for us, Yosuke.” Yu said in his usual calm tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shrugged “I don’t really care what we have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two are too easy on him… Besides none of that was a reason to bring us to your place!” Chie grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, this isn’t my place.” Yosuke defended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your place?” Yu questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right I guess I haven’t told you yet. My Dad got assigned to manage this location 6 months ago so my whole family came out here.” Yusuke explained his situation as he picked up one of the drinks on the tray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the infamous Problem of Junes I’ve heard about.” Nami remarks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-so you heard about that… and it’s Prince of Junes… Nevermind.” Yosuke stutters before trying to change the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let’s use this to celebrate you coming to town.” Yosuke said, gesturing to the drinks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Yosuke.” Yu said as he picked up his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nami, Chie. The drinks are on me.” exclaimed in a cheerful voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I know.” Chie exclaimed while Nami just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu, Chie and Yosuke hold a toast while Nami just starts to drink her’s. Once this was done the group descended into small talk about various topics like why Yu had moved to town and about Junes and the shopping district. After a few minutes Yosuke left the group to go talk to one of his coworkers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Nami, are you new as well? I don’t remember seeing you around before.” Chie asked as she bit into one of her skewers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’ve been here for a while. I’ve just kept to myself and didn’t speak to many people at school.” Nami explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I see. Well I hope we can all be good friends!” Chie cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami let out a short sigh before muttering under her breath “You are all very persistent.” she lifted her head up and looked at the duo “We shall see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke returned a few minutes later with an exhausted girl with wavy light brown hair who introduced herself as Saki Konishi and she told Yu and Nami to take care of Yosuke before leaving the group to return to work, leaving Yosuke a little lovesick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I know just the thing to cheer up a love sick heart.” Chie said in a slightly teasing tone. “Have you heard of the midnight channel?” Chie asked the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami nodded, “If you look into a TV that is switched off at midnight when it is raining you will see your soulmate.” Nami explained without any prompting almost as if she had explained it before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah Nami! Look at you go.” Chie siad in slight amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously that’s what you were excited about? Some childish urban legend?” Yosuke looked at Chie with a deadpan expression “And I totally didn’t expect you to be into this kind of thing, Nami.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legends interest me.” Nami responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t believe it?” Chie asked Yosuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I don’t who would believe something like that. Right?” Yosuke asked, looking at Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does seem a bit ridiculous.” Yu answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it’s raining tonight. So let’s all try it out.” Chie retorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you haven’t even tried it… I’m trying to think if I’ve heard something this stupid in a while. Yosuke sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve tried it.” Nami added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Does it work?” Chie and Yosuke asked simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami produced a small smile,”You’ll have to try it and see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that the group continued to make some idle chatter before dispersing and going home. The evening went about the same as the previous nights however Dojima returned home this time. The news focused on the murder and infomation surrounding those involved along with an interview with the student that found the body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Nanako and Yu finished Dinner and made sure Dojima was comfortable after he fell asleep they both went to their rooms. Where Yu waited with his TV off for midnight to strike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his clock hit midnight, nothing appeared on the TV screen. “Heh, looks like it was just-” Yu thoughts were interrupted by a bright glow from his TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the?” Yu looked at the TV and saw what looked to be a girl getting attacked or writhing about, just as Yu tried to understand what he was seeing the TV turned off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that…” Yu’s thoughts were once again interrupted this time by a piercing headache and a loud high pitch ringing sound echoing in his mind “Ahhhh!” he growled in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am thou, Thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door.” A deep voice boomed in his mind drowning out all other noises and making Yu fall to the ground in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the voice disappeared so did the pain leaving Yu on the floor heavily panting,as he tried to get his bearings another voice entered his mind this was more feminie and… familiar “Go on. Open it, see your awakened power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu slowly got up as his body went onto autopilot as he trudged towards his TV he reacted out to the screen and as soon as he made contact, the screen moved as if he just touched water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Coming back to his senses Yu glanced at his hand and then looking back to the TV decided to reach out once more this time as his fingers hit the screen he kept moving his hand and arm into the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the TV had taken up half of his arm he began to panic so he yanked his arm back with enough force he lost his balance causing him to stubble back and fall over his table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Yu grunted. After a few minutes resting on his floor Yu stares at the TV wondering what happened. As he stood up a wave of exhaustion washed over him, as he felt himself beginning to fall asleep he stumbled over to his futon and passed out for the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! chapter 2 done! This stoy is becoming one of my favourites to work on even when I'm not writing it I'm making notes on ideas and different ways to alter scenes and it's been a lot of fun!</p>
<p>I know we haven't made much progress yet and while I am trying to skim over scenes I don't think I'll add much to I still want to at least cover the basics, I think I'm striking a good balance but I appreciate any feedback in this regard. Once we hit the dungeons and social links I think things will start speeding up since outside of scene I've either made for Nami or added her to we'll be skimming over a lot.</p>
<p>Anyway as awlays thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The TV World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Thursday: 04/14</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu took a bit longer to wake up the next morning still shaken up by the events that happened last night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he got changed for school he began to recount what happened last night, first he tried the midnight channel and he saw a girl with wavy brown hair getting attacked then two strange voices echoed through his head one after the other and his hand entered the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm… should I start being concerned about all the voices I keep hearing…” Yu wondered as he was about to leave his room he glanced at his TV, wanting to try and stick his hand in once again but ultimately deciding against it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After this the day went about as normal as you could expect, he walked with Chie to class and sat through class answering questions when called on. As the day ended he was approached by Yosuke and Chie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first they talked about Saki Konishi and Yukiko but soon the topic shifted to the midnight channel and how Yosuke and Chie both saw someone on the screen but they both saw the same person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How strange.” Yu commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but with this kind of crazy rumour who knows what it was showing us. I’m still amazed anything showed up.” Yosuke said half dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still pretty incredible right?” Chie said with a slight childish smugness at the rumour being right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you three talking about the midnight channel?” Nami asked as she walked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah me and Chie just shared our stories. What about you Nami?” Yosuke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami nodded “I saw someone but I did not recognize them.” Nami turned to face Yu “How about you? Did you see anything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. But it went a little different then it did for all of you.” Yu explained what happened to him after seeing the figure on the midnight channel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his explanation Nami just stood there almost as if she was pondering something, meanwhile Chie and Yosuke looked like they were trying to hold back their laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weird voices aside… Are you sure you didn’t just fall asleep in front of your TV and dreamed it?” Yosuke asked with a slight chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like it was an interesting dream.” Chie said stifling a giggle “I like how you couldn’t fit into the TV because it was too small, that’s pretty realistic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if it was bigger you could have fit.” Chie joking proposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not try it?” Nami spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? Come on that would be ridiculous.” Yosuke responded as Nami quietened down.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh right! I still need to check out some TVs. My family has been looking at getting a bigger one.” Chie said excitingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well then why don’t we head over to Junes. We just beefed up our electronics department.” Yosuke helpfully offered before smirking at Yu and Nami, “And why don’t you two come along maybe Nami can help Yu find a TV to fit in.” Yosuke jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu looked at Nami “Do you want to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shrugged “I have nothing better to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the group gathered their things and made their way across town once and headed to Junes. Once they arrived they made their way through the department store until they reached the electronics area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke showed Chie a couple of large flat screen TVs while Yu and Nami followed closely behind after looking at one Yosuke and Chie glanced back at Yu with a mischievous glint in their eyes as they reached out and touched the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, can’t get in.” Yosuke teased Yu, “Looks like it must have just been a dream dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie laughed “Yep, this proves it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides these are flat screens, they’re so thin you’d just end up on the other side.”Yosuke joked once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu rolled his eyes while Yosuke took Chie a little further down to look at a couple of other models.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to try?” Nami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu looked at his hand “You believe me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shrugged “I believe anything is possible and wouldn’t it be better to know for sure?” Nami prompted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu sighed “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Yu walked up to the TV and reached out for the TV, as his fingers came in contact with the screen just like last night his screen started to feel like water as his hand and arm slid further in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. It actually worked.” Yu exclaimed in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami stifled a giggle “It looks like it did. I think this proves you are right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Yu, Nami what kind of TV are you-” Yosuke trailed off as he turned off to see Yu’s arm in the TV. “What the hell!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong Yosuke?” Chie asked as she turned to face Yu and Nami as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-is your arm seriously in the TV!?” Yosuke questioned in shock as he and Chie ran over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you kidding me? Is your Arm really in the TV!” Chie yelled in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder… Can you go in further?” Nami asked completely calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Yeah, I think I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are guys saying!” Yosuke yelled as Yu put his head into the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys it’s surprisingly spacious.” Yu stated as if nothing unusual was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god! And what do you mean spacious!” Chie continued to yell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I believe it would be best if you stop now. I hear some other people coming.” Nami said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing that Yosuke and Chie began to panic even more as they ran around the immediate area in a frenzy as Nami walked up to Yu. “Can you get out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so.” Yu slowly started to pull himself out but just as he was about to completely exit Yosuke and Chie ran into him and Nami, knocking all four into the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the four fell into the TV they began to fall as if they had been pushed off a ledge, after a few seconds they all hit the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow I landed right on my wallet.” Yosuke complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Chie asked in confusion “Is it a place inside of Junes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell no it isn’t.” Yosuke responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear to be someplace inside of the TV although with all this fog it is hard to see anything.” Nami observed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone okay? Yu called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke and Chie gave an affirmative response meanwhile Nami was looking around curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nami how can you even see anything with all this smoke… or is it fog.” Chie asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nami could respond Yosuke spoke up “Man this place is huge. There is definitely no place like this in Inaba.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys… Do you see a way out of here?” Chie asked in an uneasy tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh crap!” Yosuke yelled as he started to look around in a panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “I cannot see anyway out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no… what are we going to do?” Chie wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu finally spoke up “I guess we’ll just have to look around. If there was a way in then there has to be a way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right…” Chie muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not like we have any better ideas.”Yosuke sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu looked at Nami who rejoined the group, “Lead on.” Nami said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the group headed off down what appeared to be a metal walkway with Yu leading the way. As they blindly wandered through the fog they eventually left the metal walkway and found themself in what appeared to be a sheltered apartment or motel walkway as they reached the end they saw a door that had a red and black spiral swirling in the centre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that’s the way out?” Yu wondered out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows… it feels like we’ve just been wandering further and further away.” Chie murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well not like we have any other choice but to move onward.” Yosuke exasperated, clearly getting annoyed with the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no other choice the group continued on through the spiral, once they passed through they were suddenly in an apartment room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group looked around the room they saw dozens of torn and ripped up posters covered with dried blood “What happened here…” Yu wondered as Chie and Nami looked around the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is with this freaky place…” Chie said with growing unease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhhhhhhh!” Youke screamed, causing Yu and Chie to check on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong!?” Chie demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t hold it anymore!” Yosuke yelled as he ran to one of the corners and unzipped his pants. Chie ran over to scold him while Yu went to check on Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is what it is like when someone is brought in from the other side…” Nami muttered under her breath as Yu approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you say something?” Yu asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flash of panic went across Nami’s face as it was gone as soon as it came “N-nothing important. I was curious what this room is for or why it’s here.” Nami explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a good question.” Yu sighed “The more we’re here the more questions get raised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu moved closer to the chair and rope set up “This really isn’t a good sign.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the set up when someone wants to end their life, correct?” Nami asked bluntly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu took a moment to respond as he was stunned by how blunt and… calm Nami was being, “Y-yeah… There’s no one in it so hopefully it wasn’t used.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it I give up! I’m too freaked out to go!” Yosuke yelled as he walked over to one of the torn posters “You know. I feel like I’ve seen this poster somewhere before… ah this is all too freaky. Let’s just leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie nodded “Let’s get out of here! I’m so sick of this place” Chie yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie raised her hand and placed it on her head “Not to mention, I’m not feeling too good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu and Yosuke agreed and Nami just kept quiet so the group left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh” Chie screamed as she left the others rushed out to check on her and when they got out there they saw a strange creature in front of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that!?” Yosuke yelled in confusion as Nami peered at the creature with intense curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… interesting.” Namu mumbled as she stared at the creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I should be asking you that!” the creatures yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It talks!” Chie and Nami stated at the same time with varying degrees of volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can talk!” The weird bear-like creature began to look around in a panic. “Listen be quiet and get out of here. You're making the shadows restless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear thing shoved a pair of glasses into Yu’s hands which he instinctively put on the fog almost entirely vanishing from his sight, “I can see something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude you put those on…” Yosuke deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The creature looked over and saw the black blob coming out of the wall “They’re heeeeeere!” The creature took off as the blobs formed into three giant mouths that began to float around the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here!” Chie shouted as she ran off down the walkway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right behind you!” Yosuke shouted as he followed with Yu and Nami following behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the four dashed along the path they walked on their way here they entered a giant parking lot area where the monsters were able to flank them with one of them managing to hit Chie knocking her out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap they slimed Chie!” Yosuke shouted as his panic continued to grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three mouths turned to face them and started to charge them, Nami ran forward trying to reach Chie. “Nami what are you doing?” Yosuke called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mouths flew right past Nami as she reached Chie continuing their charge on Yosuke and Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are they going for us! Oh what does it matter we’re finished!” Yosuke declared with pure despair in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t move!” Yu grunted as he tried to get his legs to do… anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the monsters closed in on Yu and Yosuke, the voice from last night eoched in Yu’s head once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I AM THOU! THOU ART I!” A card started to descend in front of Yu bathing him in a light blue glow. The creatures stopped in their tracks and faced him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They stopped.” Yosuke said in amazement as Nami looked on at what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How… interesting, it seems his power is awakening faster than expected” Nami thought as she began to intensely observe what happened next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THOU HAST OPEN THINE EYES! THE TIME IS NOW!” The voice echoed in his mind as images of the figure in the fog he fought the other day, Igor and the Velvet room and various other images flashed through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Per… So… Na!” Yu wheezed out as he subconsciously closed his hand around the card causing it to shatter. Behind him a giant wall of flames sprouted and a giant human like creature with a giant sword rose as Yu smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mouth monsters all turned their attention to Yu. As they charged Yu stretched out his arm commanding his Persona to attack the closest mouth, Yu’s Persona slammed the mouth into the floor turning it into a black mist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yosuke looked at his friend in fear and awe Yu commanded his Persona to block as the mouths grappled onto his creature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the mouth grappling his creature made Yu angry as if them hurting it was hurting him “Get off me!” Yu shouted as his Persona tore one of the mouths off, throwing it across the lot as he ripped off the other one which was slammed into the ground and then stabbed with the Persona’s sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the last one charged him Yu out stretched his arm once again his Persona doing the same action, this caused a flash of light in the air above the mouth and a split second later a crackle could be heard as a bolt of lightning stuck the mouth disintegrating it like the other two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the monsters defeated Yu begins to heavily pant feeling more exhausted then he had ever felt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yu?” Yosuke spoke looking at his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu gave Yosuke a grin as his creature disappeared. “Persona… this power belongs to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu stumbled over to Yosuke to help him up while catching his breath all the while Nami looked on stunned, almost amazed at what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s your potential… maybe you will be the one to answer my question. Yu Narukami you will be an interesting one to watch.” Nami thought as she approached the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude that was awesome!” Yosuke yelled in excitement now the danger had passed, “What did you call that? A Persona?”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded “I don’t know why but the name just came to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must admit that was impressive.” Nami said with a slightly amazed expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow… why is it even after all this freaky shit, Nami looking impressed freaks me out the most.” Yosuke said without thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke was quickly silenced after Nami gave him a quick menacing glare, “O-oh right! We need to check on Chie!” Yosuke said swiftly, trying to change the subject as he ran over to Chie who started to stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened…” Chie groggily questioned as she stood up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Yu asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so… it was more of the shock than anything.” Chie exclaimed, getting her usual energy back. Chie looked around “Where did they go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This guy took them out like a badass.” Yosuke explained pointing at Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Chie asked looking at Yu, he nodded in response “Wow impressive… but can we get out of here now, before more of those things show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that would be for the best.” Nami added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the group made their way back with Yu guiding them as best he could to where they first entered. After a long trek they finally found their way back to the metal walkway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We finally made it back.” Chie sighed with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… but I still didn’t see a way out did any of you?” Yosuke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone shook their heads, “Well great now what are we going to-” Yosuke began to shout but got interrupted by an annoyed high pitch voice calling out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are still here!” the bear from earlier shouted as he walked through the fog to the middle of the stage. “You need to get out of here soon, you’ve seen how dangerous it is. I’m tired of people getting thrown in here and stirring up the shadows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Throwing people in here?” Yosuke questions as Nami walks up to the bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And where are we?” Chie adds on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadows… What are you exactly? How are you different from what attacked us?” Nami asked with genuine curiosity as she poked the bear. “You are very unusual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey!” Teddie protested trying to move away from Nami, “Just please leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we would but we don’t know how to get out.” Yosuke shouted, frightening the bear who ran behind and tried to hide behind Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu turned his head to face the bear “Do you know how we can leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear nodded “Yeah I was going to show you.” as he moved back to the centre of the stage he stomped on the floor a couple times then a pile of TVs appeared. “Go through here and you’ll go back to your world.” the bear explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami looked on in surprise “What are you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell!?” Yosuke exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did those TVs come from.” Chie wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone got close to the pile to inspect the pile but as they got closer the bear started to push the four through. “Go on get out of here! Sqeeeeeze!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they were pushed through the TVs they got the same feeling they felt when they passed through the TV in Junes. After a second of bright light they found themselves on the floor in Junes’s electronics department.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone alright?” Yu called out, thankfully everyone gave a positive response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they got up an announcement calling out an evening sale rang out through the department. “It looks like we were in there for a while…” Chie muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears as if that… odd creature managed to get us out after all…” Nami trailed off as she continued to think about what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right… That’s where I recognize the posters from!” Yosuke said as he ran up to a poster of Misuzu Hiiragi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “She’s been all over the news recently with the scandal and the death of that reporter… I wonder if that means that weird room has something to do with that reporter's death.” Yosuke began to think out loud “Not to mention that set up with the noose…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami joined them “Be careful. You don’t want to get involved with something out of your depth.” she said somewhat ominously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right! No more! We’re all done talking about this!” Yosuke loudly stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I just wanna lie down and rest. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Chie said as she slowly trudged away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got to go as well. I don’t want to worry my uncle.” Yu said as the group split up and went home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yu returned home the evening passed by in a blur. Dojima asked him some questions about Saki Konishi and mentioned she had disappeared by Yu was so exhausted he was barely able to register what was being said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After eating dinner he sluggishly moved up stairs as Yu, after barely managing to change into his sleepwear Yu passed out in his Futon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he slept the familiar voice returned to his dreams “Your awakened power will be your guide, so let’s begin.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooo boy, this one ended up ebing pretty long... again. This chapter was really fun to write I loved finally getting to expllore the TV world a bit and show Nami's reactions to the stuff there.</p>
<p>I like to think since Izanami was so hands off in the game she doesn't actually know a lot about what happens when people are thrown into the TV so while right now she is pretty aloof and kind of apthatic getting to see how her experiment works first hand gets her curious and that was fun to write. Also Teddie, Teddie confuses her, she has no clue what he is since she can't fathom a shadow gaining it's own conciousness so that'll be fun to explore later on.</p>
<p>And yes I took the awakening from the Anime because honestly I think it's a much better point for Yu's awakening, it shows the group the dangers of the TV world, it doesn't get grouped with Yosuke's and it's a nice way to show off Yu's power to Nami plus i just love the fight haha.</p>
<p>Finally originally this chapter was going to be longer and include Yosuke's awakening and the start of the deal with Teddie because I wasn't going to go in dpeth with all of that but this chapter ended up being so long and the end of the chapter felt like a better stopping point for what happened. Brightside I already have the start of the next chapter planned out so ha!</p>
<p>Anyway as always thank you reading, if you have any feedback feel free to share it and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Mystery Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday: 04/15</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Yu woke up still feeling exhausted and aching all over his body from yesterday’s events. After slowly getting dressed for school Yu trudged his way down stairs just in time to see Dojima leave the house in a hurry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Yu asked Nanako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako gave a little shrug “I dunno. Dad got a call and said he had to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako then made her way over to the table to eat her breakfast with Yu joining soon after. Once they finished breakfast the two went to school on his way past he heard a couple of students gossiping about police cars and some kind of incident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu made his way closer to the school he heard some sirens going off in the distance. “I wonder what happened…” Yu thought before shaking his trying to shake off the worst possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the school he saw Nami standing by the school gate, “Hey Nami.” Yu greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hello. You are looking well.” Nami stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu rubbed the back of his head “I’m doing okay… despite what happened yesterday. How are you holding up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am doing quite well, yesterday was very… intriguing.” Nami exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one way to put it.” Yu Chuckled. “Do you know what’s happening in town today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “I have an idea but unfortunately I do not know for certain. But I will be interested to see what happens nevertheless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realise you were one for gossip.” Yu sighed as he and Nami walked the rest of the way to class together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the day progressed there was a heavy almost foreboding atmosphere in the school that carried on throughout the day until near the end of the day a school assembly was called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu, Yosuke and Chie all managed to stay near each other but Nami had gotten split up from their group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the school had been gathered the principle came up and told the school that Saki Konishi was dead as soon as the news was delivered Yu and Chie checked on Yosuke who hadn’t said a word and just blankly stared off into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile upon hearing the news Nami’s eyes grew wide. “So soon after the previous one… it seems I’ve finally found some good candidates.” Nami thought as the principle continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the assembly was finished the students began to disperse, Yosuke ran out leaving Yu and Chie behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they found Nami and the three left the hall as they began to hear the other students gossip about the cause of death, how it was similar to the other murder wth each rumour getting more and more crazy with a few even concerning the midnight channel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie let out a low subdued growl “Easy for them to gossip and share theories when you’re not personally involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just how people are.” Nami commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it best to just ignore the rumours.” Yu sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but still just annoys me how casual people are about it. I mean imagine how Yosuke must be feeling about all of this right now.” Chie said with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it Chie but thanks.” Yosuke said as he walked up behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone else could speak up Yosuke continued talking “More importantly. Did any of you watch the midnight channel last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke not you two.” Chie said in a slightly annoyed but pitying tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just listen okay! Something kept bugging me last night so I decided to have a look at it and… I saw Saki-senpai on it.” Yosuke admitted with a pained expression “It looked like she was writhing in pain and then she disappeared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke…” Yu said as he walked over to check on his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” Nami bluntly asked out of curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nami!” Chie grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… there’s more. You know how they found the body in a similar position to that reporter? Well do you remember that guy who was all excited because he saw her on the midnight channel.” Yosuke explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie picking up on what he was saying finished his sentence “Do you think that the people who appear on the TV are killed. That’s crazy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does seem like a pattern.” Yu commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I just can’t dismiss that as a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree but what will you do with that knowledge?” Nami wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that bear thing we saw yesterday? How he said it was dangerous if the fog cleared. Not to mention those monsters that attacked us. Not only that but he said people were being thrown in so… what if they were thrown in and the monsters got them.” Yosuke proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was also that freaky room that has to be connected to the announcer's death! So… couldn’t that world have something to do with these deaths!?” Yosuke shouted. “So what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There definitely seems to be a connection here we can’t ignore. So you might be right.” Yu said coming out of a deep thought. “But I’m not sure what we can do unless we go back there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I was thinking! If there is a connection between the deaths and that world we need to find it.” Yosuke exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what I said yesterday? Nami asked. “If you get involved any further you might be dragged into something beyond what you are capable of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie nodded “I’m with Nami. You guys should leave it to the police.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave it to the police!” Yosuke snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t made any progress with the announcers' case and if we tell them about the TV world they’ll think we’re crazy! It has to be us… I need to know why Saki had to die.” Yosuke ranted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke…” Shie muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke turned to Yu, “Please I need your help. Knowing what’s in that world I need you to come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu thought how to respond but after hearing Yosuke’s arguments and reasoning, coupled with all the strange things that had happened to him recently Yu says “Knowing what we know… I can’t leave it alone. You can count on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke gave a small smile, “Awesome, I owe you one. I’ll go on ahead and get ready. We’ll meet at Junes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Yosuke ran off to the school entrance while Chie stared at Yu, “Are you serious about going back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded “Yeah. He’ll go with or with me and I can’t leave this alone either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still…” Chie muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to come with us. We’ll be fine on our own.” Yu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami walked up to him, “I’ll come.I won’t deny I’m very interested in what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not you too Nami…” Chie said while Yu and Nami started to walk out of the school, “H-Hey wait up!” Chie shouted as she slowly resigned to this happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three made their way across town in relative silence, once they reached Junes they went straight to the electronics department Yu keeping an eye out to make sure no one was around, thankfully just like last time the department was almost completely empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you guys are!” Yosuke called out standing near the TV from yesterday. As the group approached Yu noticed Yosuke had a coil of rope around his shoulder and was holding a gold club.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Chie asked in one last desperate attempt to get Yosuke to stop. “Come on it’s too dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but we were able to come back once. So I figure-” Yosuke started to explain before getting interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think if you enter from the same place you’ll find that strange creature and be able to leave again.” Nami reasoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Good to see someone understands my thinking!” Yosuke cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not good enough! What if the bear isn’t there!” Chie said in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look I can’t just be like everyone else and pretend like this has nothing to do with me. You get me right?” Yosuke asked Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Yeah. If this has something to do with those murders we can’t just ignore it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to put more people at risk then we need to.” Yu said, </span>
  <span>looking at Chie and Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami sighed. “I would be fine… Once again you put the interest of others over your own… how intriguing.” Nami muttered under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry I’m not going in without a plan, It’ll just be us. Nami, Chie I’m leaving you in-charge of this.” Yosuke said as he handed the majority of the rope to Chie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go in with this tied to me so that way if the bear isn’t around we’ll have a back up plan.” Yosuke explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! This is a lifeline!? Come one wait a sec!” Chie exclaimed in desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trusting you two with that.” Yosuke said, looking at Chie and Nami. Chie reluctantly nodded accepting this would be happening no matter what while Nami just stood there silently unflinching as per usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke turned to Yu “Take this.”  Yosuke said handing Yu the golf club “You have that Persona thing but won’t hurt to have a backup. Just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Yu says taking it and putting on the glasses he received from Teddie yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this Yu and Yosuke walk up to the TV where Yu touched the surface opening the way to the other world. As Chie lightly protests the two climb in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After roughly thirty seconds Chie started pulling the rope to make sure the line was secure but after a couple tugs the rope snapped cutting the lifeline. Chie slowly fell to her knees “I knew…. I knew this wasn’t going to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie looked at Nami with worried eyes, “Nami… what are we going to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shrugged, “I don’t believe there is much we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami walked up to the TV and touched its surface “As long as that creature is there, they will be able to leave again.” Nami said with little concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But aren’t you worried about them?” Chie asked in a slightly annoyed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami turned around and tilted her head “Should I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie was shocked by her answer “Y-yeah! They’re your friend right? What if they don’t come back!” Chie yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they will come back so I don’t see the need to be worried.” Nami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Fine then… if you don’t want to be worried about them I will!” Chie exclaimed as she went back to staring at the TV hoping to see them come out again soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I do not understand.” Nami whispered as she looked at Chie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie and Nami spent the next hour waiting by the TV in a silent awkward atmosphere with Nami not having anything to say and Chie not wanting to talk to the other girl right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the hour had past the TV began to ripple, Chie looked up and saw Yu and Yosuke with a new pair of glasses step out of the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew we made it back.” Yosuke said with a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! You guys came baaaack!” Chie cried in relief</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh Chie? What’s with that face?” Yosuke asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie stood up with an angry expression growing across her face. Once she stood up she threw the coil of rope at Yosuke, the force of the throw knocking him down. “Ow what was that for!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The nerve of you guys! You guys are such morons! The rope got cut and I didn’t know what to do… and Nami was no help!” Chie yelled at the three in a concerned anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys had me scared stiff, dammit! I hate you guys so much!” Chie finished her rant before running off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu walked over to Yosuke and helped him up “I have a feeling that might have been our fault.” Yu remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was very worried after the rope broke.” Nami added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke sighed “Okay, so we went a little overboard. We’ll apologize tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be the best.” Yu said in his usual stoic tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami walked in front of the two, “So. Did you learn anything from your time there?” Nami questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “yeah we learnt a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on dude, if we’re going to talk about this let’s do it in the food court. I’m starving.” Yosuke requested, Yu and Nami agreed so the three made their way to the food court to fill Nami in on what they learnt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the three sat down and Yosuke got everyone something to eat, Yu and Yosuke started to fill Nami in on what happened in the TV World. They explained the deal they made with Teddie to find the killer who was throwing people into the TV World, How Saki died and finally Yosuke’s shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you saw another version of yourself that attacked you, which you defeated by accepting it was part of yourself?” Nami asked for confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously does nothing phase you…” Yosuke muttered as he processed Nami’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That about sums it up… it was a crazy time, If I didn’t accept it I’m sure we would have died.” Yosuke sighed before turning to Yu, “Thanks. Without you there I don’t think I would have been able to accept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu grinned “No problem and sorry for punching you in the face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duuude! You don’t need to bring that up…” Yosuke whined while Yu chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… Yu managed to help you overcome your… shadow?” Nami asked Yosuke, “And that awakened you to your own Persona, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. At least that’s how Teddie explained it, honestly I don’t completely understand it myself.” Yosuke admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… That.. must have been… unexpected. I cannot imagine it was easy to overcome a part of you like that.” Nami said in a tone that was a mix of amazed and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It definitely wasn’t easy for any of us.” Yu joked as Yosuke glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is there anything else we can cover or can I finally go have a shower and sleep… forever.” Yosuke sighed before stifling a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly was this deal you made with the creature.” Nami asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddie.” Yu corrected, resulting in Nami giving him a blank glare. “It was pretty simple really, he wants people to stop getting thrown into his home so we agreed to find the killer for him.” Yu explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t have much choice since that damn bear refused to let us leave until we said we would.” Yosuke complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami tilted her head slightly to the side, “Would you not have agreed to find the doing it unless you were threatened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I would have, hell this guy had already agreed to help but he didn’t need to threaten us!” Yosuke stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Nami questioned Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded “I felt bad for him. All he wants is to live in peace so it felt wrong to ignore him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides we can’t let this killer keep using that world for murder.” Yu said in a more serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would agree to the request of a strange creature even when knowing the dangers you will face…” Nami said in confusion as she trailed off into her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Nami was occupied by her own thoughts Yosuke got up “Well I’m going to head home, I’m completely wiped. So see you guys later.” Yosuke said, giving a half hearted wave as he slowly walked out of the food court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Yu managed to finally get nami’s attention and the two decided to go home as well. On his way home Yu ran into Yukiko and they had a short chat about Chie and how well Yu had been settling into life in Inaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that Yu made his way home and was greeted by Nanako who had her eyes glued to the news playing on the TV. Yu walked over and joined her at the table as he contemplated the events that happened today and how they related to anything else that happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a little while Yu was snapped back to reality when he heard Nanako talking. “Dad won’t be coming home tonight.” Nanako sadly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I’ll be here with you.” Yu said, giving the younger girl a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be okay.” Nanako said but Yu could see the faint hint of a smile on her face. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Um, could you help me do some stuff around the house?” Nanako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yu said as he stood up “And how about after that I make us something to eat.” Yu proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That would be nice!” Nanako said, sounding a bit more cheerful than earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Yu and Nanako cleaned the house and made dinner another new report was playing on the TV this time about the Amagi Inn with Yukiko being interviewed despite her obvious discomfort with the reporter’s questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything was done Yu went up to his room and checked the midnight channel as all conditions had been met, once the clock hit midnight another silhouette appeared this time it was clearly a girl wearing a Kimono but the rest was too vague to know who exactly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately Yu decided it would be best to wait until tomorrow and talk to Yosuke about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu was asleep he felt another invasive pressense come into his dream, slowly opening his eye he once again saw the dimly lit deep blue limousine interior. “So… I’m back” Yu observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome. Don’t not be alarmed, I have summoned you from within your dreams.” Igor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you may recall. This is a space where only those who are in one way or another, bound by a contract may enter. In your daily life you subconsciously heard the call to awaken and follow the destiny of your inner voice” Margaret explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contract… you mean Teddie?” Yu questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor chuckled, “The details of your contract are not mine to discuss.” Igor waved his hand and a blue light appeared in front of Yu. “Hold on to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu reached out and grabbed the blue light, opening his fist he saw a key with a mask symbol, “A… key?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor’s eerie smile grew slightly “From this day forth, you are a quest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone and nurture your power and for that you will need our assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this help come at a cost?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor chuckled once again “Very perspective. In return for our aid you must abide by the terms of your contract and any decision you make you must take full responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I have to accept whatever I do whether it’s good or bad… I understand.” Yu stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good. Now your power is special, a Persona is a facade one uses to face life's hardship however your Persona power is that of the wild card. Think of it like the number zero it is empty but holds endless possibilities.” Igor cryptically explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zero… empty… I don’t understand.” Yu said in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry for now. It will all make sense in due time. Just remember growing stronger in battle is not the only way to grow, you must form meaningful bonds to grow stronger. These Social links will grow your power and help guide you to the truth.” Igor explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, I believe you may have already begun to establish social links without even knowing. How very intriguing.” Igor said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I get it.” Yu murmurs in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until next time, I look forward to travelling the road of your destiny together.” Igor says as Yu’s vision slowly blurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday: 04/16</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Yu encountered Yosuke on his way to school and they agreed to meet up at Junes after school and check with Teddie to see if anyone had been thrown in. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>While Yu and Yosuke discussed the person on the midnight channel a voice echoed in Yu’s mind telling him informing him he had formed a bond of the magician arcana with Yosuke. “So that’s what Igor meant…” Yu thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that the two made their way to school discussing the case and a few miscellaneous topics until they arrived at class. Once class starts Yu tries his best to pay attention but his thoughts keep drifting to the case and the person that appeared on the midnight channel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once class ended Yu and Yosuke continued their discussion from earlier until Chie comes over and asks if either of them had seen Yukiko since Yukiko hasn’t been answering her phone and Chie believes it was Yukiko on the midnight channel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a brief panic Yu suggests phoning the Inn to see if she’s working. Thankfully Yukiko picked up which eased the groups worries after which they headed to Junes to double check no one was in the TV world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at the electronics department they made their way over to the usual TV but there was an issue. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Crap I forgot we had a sale in this department today.” Yosuke mumbled as the group looked at the customers surrounding the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait I got it!” Yosuke proudly declared as he moved to the left side of the TV. “Chie go to the other side, we can make a wall while Yu sticks his hand in to call Teddie over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu and Chie both nodded and moved into position. Once Chie was in position Yu stuck his into the TV to gesture Teddie over. After a few seconds Yu yanks his hand back after hearing a crunch come from the other side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After yelping in pain and trying to play it off from the other customers the group went back to talk to Teddie who thought they were playing a game but was swiftly shot down by Chie who demanded to know if anyone had been thrown in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie quickly answered that no one was in there right now but that he had briefly sensed someone a while ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean someone was there?” Yosuke demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like I told you! I smelled someone here that was different than normal but then it vanished!” Teddie whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be Yukiko, we just talked to her.” Chie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder…” Yu thought out loud, “Could it be the culprit? They must have the power to enter the TV right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the culprit went into the TV world and then left… it’s possible but why?” Yosuke questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if they’re checking it out before their next kidnapping?” Chie proposed, causing Yu and Yosuke to look shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think I could be right?” Chie said, reeling back from her theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible. Do you think Yukiko would go anywhere on her own?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie shook her head “With how busy the inn is right now I doubt she has time to go anywhere on her own and I’ll walk with her to school to make sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good, let's all watch the midnight channel tonight and just pray this is a huge misunderstanding.” Yosuke said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once their business was concluded the three went home to prepare for the Midnight channel. As midnight approached Yu kept his eye on his turned off TV which soon flickered to life. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This time however instead of a silhouette Yukiko herself appears in a pink princess gown at what seems to be a low budget castle TV show set. The Yukiko on the channel started talking about hunting for her princess and various other things Yu was shocked to hear come out of Yukiko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended once Yukiko ran into the castle, as soon as the TV turned off again Yu phoned Yosuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude did you see it? That was totally Yukiko right?” Yosuke loudly asked. “What’s going on!” Yosuke shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s calm down.” Yu said calmly, “You have Chie’s number right? Can you ask her to check in with Yukiko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah I can totally do that. We have the day off tomorrow so let’s meet up at Junes first thing in the morning.” Yosuke said, “I hope this is a big misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Yu replied before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After this Yu made his way other to his futon and tried to settle his nerves as best he can, “Yukiko… please be okay.” Yu muttered as he slowly fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one ended up... much longer then expected eheheh. I was originally thinking this would be a nice short chapter before Yukiko's castle and it ended up not being that but I hope it was a good one, I enjoyed showing a bit more of how Nami acts at this stage of the story and the bit of tension between her and Chie. </p><p>Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long to get out but I've just had classes start back up so things might slow down a bit but I'll still be working on this as best I can!</p><p>Anyway as always thank you for reading, if you have any feedback let me know and I hope you enjoy the next one when we go to Yukiko's castle!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yukiko’s Castle (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sunday: 04/17</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Yu woke up the next day Yosuke messaged him saying to get to the Junes food court when he could and Yosuke would meet up with him after finding somethings that will help in the other world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yu went downstairs he saw Nanako was already in front of the TV, “Good morning.” Nanako said as she picked up the TV remote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning. Where’s your Dad?” Yu questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He left already, he said he’s gonna be late tonight.” Nanako explained in a slightly dejected tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako looked up at Yu and saw the conflict on his face, “It’s okay if you’re going somewhere. I can look at the house.” Nanako said as she turned on the TV to look at the weather report.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Yu asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako nodded, “I’ll be fine.” Nanako confirmed as she watched the report “Oh it’s going to be sunny later, I should do some laundry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Nanako turned off the TV and got up, “Okay I’ll be off then. If you need anything let me know.” Yu said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako pondered for a moment before giving Yu a small smile, “Okay! Have a good day.” Nanako cheered as Yu went to get ready to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting his shoes on and preparing everything he needed for their journey into the TV world Yu made his way to Junes’s food court. Once he arrived he couldn't’ see Yosuke so he took a seat and messaged Yosuke to let him know he was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later he got a reply from Yosuke saying he was on his way and would be there in five minutes, soon Yosuke arrived with two swords which he explained would be better than the golf club he gave to Yu the other day when they couldn’t use their Personas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yosuke was showing off the weapons a patrolling police spotted the two and ‘insisted’ they come down to the station for questioning. Once they arrived they were questioned and reprimanded by Dojima on why they were brandishing fake swords and reminded them of the current delicate situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After enduring Dojima’s lecture they were allowed to go but on their way out they ran into Dojima’s partner Adachi, who asked if they heard anything about Yukiko as her family had been reported missing and the police were wondering if she was a suspect in the murder case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either of them could respond Adachi quickly shut up and left when Dojima ‘called’ for him. As Yosuke and Yu left the station they ran into Chie who was waiting for them outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you guys are! I’ve been waiting for you to get out of there!” Chie shouted as Yu and Yosuke approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened!” Chie demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you see when me and Yosuke met up at Junes-” Yu started to explain before getting interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude you don’t need to tell her! Besides, we don't have bigger concerns.” Yosuke said, attempting to change the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right. We think something might have happened to Yukiko.” Yu said calmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! you know already!?” Chie yelled in surprise. Yu and Yosuke explained what Adachi had just told them about Yukiko and how they suspect she might be involved with the case as a suspect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those bastards!” Chie growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right! Yukiko is the victim here.” Yosuke sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we know where she is, we will save her.” Yu declared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” Yosuke agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie glared at the two, “I’m coming with you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What! No you can’t! You saw those monsters, it's too dangerous!” Yosuke yelled back. “Beside they just confiscated our weapons and I don’t think a golf club is going to be enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Weapons huh? I think I might be able to help with that but in exchange you guys have to let me come.” Chie said in a smug tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” Yu instantly agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude come on!” Yosuke complained, “You know how dangerous it is there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why we need to get better equipment and she’ll come with us whether we try to stop her or not.” Yu reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke sighed but ultimately agreed. The trio then made their way to the shopping district where Chie introduced them to the metal workshop Daidara. Where they purchased some basic equipment claiming it was for a school club they were setting up before they all made their way to Junes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they made their way to the TV they had used to enter the TV world before a familiar silver hair girl was standing in front of the TV. “There you all are.” nami calmly stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nami what are you doing here?” Yu questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“After what appeared on the midnight channel last night I assumed you would all attempt to go in today. Albeit you were much later than I thought you would be.” Nami said, sounding a bit annoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay but why are you here?” Yosuke repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That is simple, I wish to join you.” Nami exclaimed. “I want to see… more of that world.” Nami said after a pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey we’re going to rescue my friend, not-” Chie started to shout before getting interrupted by Yosuke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Chie means to say is it’s dangerous and it would be safer if you stayed here.” Yosuke said, trying to defuse the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be able to keep me safe, correct? I won’t be at any more risk then Chie.” Nami countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie and Yosuke both looked like they wanted to argue the issue but Yu spoke up before either could say anything. </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s not waste any more time arguing. We need to go in and save Yukiko.” Yu turned to Nami, “If you promise to stay behind me and Yosuke and do what we say you can come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami nodded “This is acceptable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke and Chie sighed but accepted this would be quicker than arguing the issues and with the group together they all climbed into the TV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they enter the TV the group fall a short distance once again although this time Yosuke and Yu manage to stay standing while Chie and Nami fell with a touch more grace then previous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you always fall when you enter this place?” Nami asked in a deadpan tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you do. You get used to it.” Yu said as he helped Nami up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you couldn’t warn us!” Chie growled as she got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry with everything that happened it kind of slipped our minds.” Yosuke excused. “Now where is that bear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of looking around they saw Teddie at the far side of the stage huddling in the corner. “Woah, it really is the bear from last time.” Chie exclaimed while Nami looked at Teddie in interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Yosuke questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t you tell… I’m thinking about stuff.” Teddie murmured in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can think?” Nami bluntly asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I can.” Teddie moaned, “I’ve been deli-bear-ating for so long now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey that wasn’t a bad joke.” Teddie snickered while the rest of the group groaned at the joke, except for Nami who walked up to Teddie and began to prod him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey!” Teddie yelled in a futile resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I’ve seen the inside of your skull and it was pretty empty.” Yosuke said nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Empty?” Nami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we took off his head the other day and he was completely empty inside. The freakiest bit was he was still able to move around.” Yosuke explained with a brief shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The mysteries around this creature continue to go…” Nami muttered under her breath as Teddie spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey stop poking me! It’s very rude!” Teddie yelled as he moved away from Nami closer to Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you guys shut up! We don’t have time for stupid jokes!” Chie yelled in frustration, “Did someone come in here yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddie looked at Chie in awe “Wow there’s a girl with a nose even stronger than mine. What’s your name?” Teddie asked innocently </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? I’m Chie Satonaka but we don’t have time for this, is Yukiko here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, not long after I talked with you guys I picked up someone’s scent. I don’t know if it’s this Yukiko person you’re asking about but I can take you to them” Teddie explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be a big help Teddie, thank you.” Yu said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, before we go you best put these on.” Teddie said as he handed glasses to Chie and Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glasses?” Nami and Chie question simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nice work Teddie. Those will help you see around here, that’s why me and Yu have them.” Yosuke told the pair as they put on glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! It’s like the fog isn’t even here!” Chie yelled in an impressed tone while Nami looked slightly uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay now follow me!” Teddie declared leading the group off the stage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the group began to follow Teddie through the world Nami moved closer to him. “So… Teddie was it? What exactly are you? How did you get here”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddie pondered for a moment “I wish I could answer that but… I don’t know. I’ve always been here, it’s always just been me and the Shadows for as long as I can remember.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re different from the shadows?” Nami pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be! Shadows go around attacking everyone, I just want to live in peace.” Teddie stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what about these glasses or this smelling people?” Nami continued to question getting more confused as the conversation went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made the glasses to feel more comfortable here, without them getting around is so hard and I can smell people because they’re different from the shadows.” Teddie answered as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow miss, you have almost as many questions about me as I do and I don’t even know your name.” Teddie said before stopping to sniff around to make sure they’re on the right track.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I have more than you…” Nami muttered under her breath. “I suppose if you’re answering my questions, giving you my name is only fair. I am Nami Hanazawa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Nami-chan if you want to know so much about me maybe you can help me find the answers I’m trying to find.” Teddie said as he bagan storming off ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps…” Nami murmured as the group started to pick up speed to catch up with the bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes they approached a large castle structure “Woah is this a castle?” Chie yells out in slight amazement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like it, it also looks like the place we saw on the midnight channel last night.” Yu added. “I wonder if the culprit is recording what we saw…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey yeah, Teddie do you know if there is someone behind the crazy program?” Yosuke asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm I don’t know what program you’re talking about but like I said it’s just been me and shadows here. Maybe people on your side can see into this world, could it be that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would make sense there doesn’t appear to be any recording equipment here.” Nami added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The further we go the more questions we need answers to…” Yu sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh who cares about any of that right now! We need to find Yukiko!” Chie declared as she began to run into the castle leaving the rest of the group behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey Chie, you promised to stick with us!” Yosuke yelled as the group chased after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Persona!” Yu and Yosuke yelled simultaneously as they encountered some shadows in their chase after Chie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Garu, Jiraiya!” Yosuke called out as a strong gust of wind formed over the paper fish like shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That idiot! She’s lucky they haven’t attacked her yet.” Yosuke grunted as he shook off a blow from one of the mouth shadows which Yu had beaten back with his newly acquired sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the shadows can sense you and sensei are a threat.” Teddie said as he kept his distance from the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Izanagi!” Yu shouted as his Persona grabbed the last of the shadows and slammed it into one of the nearby walls, finishing it off. “What about when we first came here, they attacked us then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had already awakened to this power, correct? Could they have chased us to get to you?” Nami answered as her and Teddie rejoined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm maybe.” Yu pondered as the remains of the final shadow dissipated. As the group prepared to continue their chase after Chie a small collection of cards with different creatures appeared in front of Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this?” Nami said in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the-” Yu began to say before a voice echoed in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It appears you are finally ready to use your true power.” Igor’s voice echoed out, “You have the power to wield and fuse multiple Personas and now from defeating your foes you are witnessing seeds of possibilities for new Personas.” Igor explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you forge and strengthen your bonds you will be able to create stronger Personas. When the time comes I will aid you in this endeavor.” Igor said as his voice began to fade out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Ude, Dude!” Yosuke shouted as Yu snapped back to reality. “What are you doing? You’ve just been staring at those cards. It’s kind of freaking me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry.” Yu said as he reached out and grabbed the card with a small blue fairy was on as the cards disappeared, the name Pixie came into his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Nami asked looking at Yu with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll… explain later. We need to catch up with Chie.” Yu answered as he started to continue down the Castle’s corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami sighed as she followed behind Yosuke and Yu, “Very well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group continued traversing the Castle managing to avoid or destroy any shadows they came across eventually they found themselves long stairways taking them higher in the Castle where they found a large circular room where Chie with Chie standing frozen still in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked in they started to hear Yukiko’s voice talking about how she finds herself worthless and the only thing she’s good for is inheriting her family’s inn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, this is just like with Saki-senpai”Yosuke whispered as they got closer to Chie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Yeah these must be Yukiko’s inner thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean it was like this when you went to the other location… that is intriguing.” Nami added as she began to ponder further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they get closer Yukiko’s thoughts change to talking about Chie and how compared to Chie Yukiko is nothing and how she doesn’t deserve her friendship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yukiko…” Chie muttered as the situation was leaving her speechless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hahaha, Chie is so kind. What a joke.” A distorted feminie voice called out as a figure slowly stepped out of the shadowy doorway and into the room revealing another Chie with a sinister and twisted smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey isn’t that-” Yosue begins to shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her shadow.” Yu finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddie did the closest thing he could manage to a nod, “Right, she lost control of her suppressed self and now it’s a Shadow.” Teddie exclaimed while the rest of the group looked on as Shadow Chie began to talk down to Chie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yukiko knows the score, she can’t do anything without me and that’s how I like it. I’m much much better than her.” Shadow Chie taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’ve never thought that!” Chie shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really? Are you sure about that because I know everything you’re thinking because I am you.” Shadow Chie sneered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yukiko is soooo perfect, she’s hot, sweet and her skin is perfect. All the guys are always chasing after her but she’s actually jealous of me? She thinks she’s worthless without me, how hilarious is that.” Shadow Chie sarcastically yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one that is worthless without Yukiko, she depends on us that’s why we’ll never loosen our grip on her. She’s too important to us, right?” Shadow Chie continues to taunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… That’s not true!” Chie shouted as loud as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crap, Chie don’t say it!” Yosuke yelled in a futile attempt to stop what was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re not me!” Chie screamed as her shadow self began to let out a vicious distorted cackle as a dark fog began to surround it as it transformed into a giant feminine like creature being helped up by female faceless Yasogami students.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! You have to use your power to protect Chie” Teddie said as he pulled Nami further away from the shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Both Yu and Yosuke declared as they summoned their Personas making sure to stand between Chie and the Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the Shadow, the true self. What are you guys doing trying to protect the real me!” Shadow Chie growed as her hair began to swiftly move toward their Persona.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yosuke take Chie and move!” Yu instructs as he commands Izanagi to fight off the Shadow’s attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it!” Yosuke responds as he drags an unconscious Chie away from the Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yosuke began to move the Shadow turned its attention to him, “Oh no you don’t!” The shadow growled as it attempted to attack Yosuke and Chie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jiraiya! Keep her off us!” Yosuke commands his Persona causing a strong gust of wind to hit Shadow Chie knocking her off her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhh Yosuke, why are you always an annoying pain in the ass!” Shadow Chie shouted as it fell to the floor, “You guys are all so annoying!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Shadow Chie stood up it’s hair flared up and struck Izanagi and Jiraiya with it coiling around them restraining them and their owners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke and Yu grunted in pain as Shadow Chie lifted their Personas off the ground, “Hahaha, Look at you guys all helpless before me. I think it’s time to finish you off!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Shadow Chie could finish them Yu wheezed out “Change.” and as he let out those words Izanagi disappeared into a blue light and quickly reformed into the blue Pixie from the card Yu had picked earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zio!” Yu called out, causing lightning to strike the Shadow causing it to lose grip on Jiraiya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude no fair. You can use two of them! Yosuke said as he stood back up meanwhile Yu switched back to Izanagi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You can use multiple!” Nami thought as she stepped away from Teddie trying to get closer to the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-Nami-chan stay with me, it's too dangerous.” Teddie said, trying to convince the girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-How can he use two Personas… that shouldn’t be possible.” Nami continued to think as Shadow Chie noticed her presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Shadow Chie glared at Nami “You know, you piss me off more than anyone! Acting all cold and mysterious like that’ll make people be more interested in you… or maybe it’s just to hide the fact you don’t care about anyone!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you!” Shadow Chie reared her hair up once again but this time the attack was directed at Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the attack quickly approached Nami she froze in place and stared in shock and surprise, “Why…” She thought as the attack was about to hit her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before the attack landed Izanagi managed to get between it and Nami as the attack pierced the Persona’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nami! Get away!” Yu screams as he doubles over in pain. Yu stabs his sword into the ground to help keep himself standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami slowly moves back still shaken by the Shadows attack. “The Shadows in this world should not attack me so why did...” Nami thought as she rejoined Teddie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yosuke! I’ll restrain it, you finish it off!” Yu instructed as Izanami grabbed onto the Shadow’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it partner!” Yosuke responds as he charges the shadow until he reaches the girls holding her up. Yosuke swiftly draws his daggers and stabs the girl at the bottom bringing the whole shadow down as it screams in agony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it loses its balance Jiraiya moves closer and grabs the head of the Shadow. “N-No! Get Away from me!” It screams while it attempts to thrash around in an attempt to break out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish it Jiraiya!” Yosuke says as a green glow appears in Jiraiya’s hand, soon a Garu spell is cast directly into the Shadow, finishing it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the Shadow slowly crumbled, the adrenaline that was keeping Yu standing began to wear off and if it wasn’t for his sword keeping him upright, Yu was certain he would have fallen over by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yosuke, check on Chie.” Yu wheezed out as he switched Izanagi for Pixie who began to cast a healing light over Yu relieving his injuries and pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On it Partner!” Yosuke shouted as Jiraiya healed his own injuries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Yosuke ran over to make sure Chie wasn’t hurt, Teddie and Nami joined Yu. “Sensei that was incredible! You really are strong! And Yosuke wasn’t that bad either.” Teddie exclaimed in child-like wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was close.” Yu sighed as the pain was finally subsiding, “Are you okay?” Yu asked Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… are you concerned with my wellbeing. You got injured because of my actions, surely you must be angry at me.” Nami said, slightly confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu shook his head, “No, I’m just glad you’re not hurt.” Yu smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami gave Yu a blank stare, “Everytime I think you cannot be more selfless you prove me wrong.” Nami sighs “You are very strange… person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu grinned, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you like.” Nami responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three started to make their way across the room to where Yosuke and Chie were resting, ”I wonder why Chie’s shadow went straight for you.” Yu wondered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I do not know. It was a shock to me as well.” Nami said, looking the closest to embarrassed Yu had seen so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it has something to with it being Chie’s shadow. I noticed it seemed to go after Yosuke a lot and it looked like it was really annoyed with him.” Teddie commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… would make sense. I believe I upset Chie the other day…” Nami admitted as she went into silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So relationships can affect shadows…” Yu pondered, “If we see Yukiko’s shadow then that could be a lot of help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yu crouched down to check on Chie who was beginning to stir, Nami continued to think about the situation. “So… human bonds were even strong enough to drive the shadow against me… I will need to be more careful in future. I cannot lose this form now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Nami snapped back to reality Chie slowly sat up, “Ah… it is over?” Chie groggily murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we just finished it… off.” Yosuke said before trailing off as the dark fog from earlier returned and began to gather where Shadow Chie was defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the fog dissipated Shadow Chie reappeared with a sadistic grin on her face. “Hahaha. I’m not done yet.” Shadow Chie smugly stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie slowly stood up and approached her shadow, “What’s with you. Why won’t you just give up.” Chie said as her usual fire started to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chie stop! If you keep fighting it’ll just come after us again, it’s okay… I went through this myself. We understand, you’re more than just this shadow.” Yosuke told Chie with stern sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Chie tried to protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We understand.” Yu interrupts, “Everyone has parts of themselves they don’t want to see but you can’t run away from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie slowly turned to face her shadow, “I… I think I get it now. You… you are me, a part of me I couldn’t accept so I just tried to ignore.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it’s true… part of me does feel this way. I am jealous of Yukiko but I’m not lying about being friends with her or how important she is to me, that part of me is as real as you.” Chie says with quiet determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow Chie's malicious grin slowly changes to a small and soft smile. “Thank you.” Shadow Chie whispers as a blue light engulfs her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the light disappears a giant yellow creature appears in the air before it turns into a persona card which floats into Chie’s Hands. “Tomoe…” Chie whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another awakening!” Nami thinks in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice work Chie.” Yu congratulated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice now you can use the same power as us.” Yosuke cheered as Chie started to stumble. “Chie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie quickly steadied her, “Don’t worry I’m fine. I just need a minute then we can keep going.” Chie exclaims.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep going! We need to go back and let you rest up.” Yosuke declares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t! Yukiko is still in danger!” Chie retorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie and Yosuke start to have a back and forth that gets interrupted by Nami,”I believe it would be best to keep going. You’ve come so far it would be a waste to return now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both stare at Nami for a moment, “Thanks… Nami.” Chie says while Yosuke sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke turns to Yu, “Dude why don’t you pick? You’re our leader and you got hit the hardest in that fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu stops pondering and looks at Chie, “Do you promise you can keep going?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I know I can, I won’t be able to rest until I know Yukiko is safe.” Chie answers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then lets keep going. I’d rather not have Yukiko in danger longer then we have to. But if we can’t handle it we turn back, understood?” Yu questions everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teddie, Chie and Nami readily agree and Yosuk while initially reluctant ultimately agrees. “Okay then let’s keep searching for Yukiko then.” Yosuke says with renewed determination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the five make their way out of the circular room and begin to climb the stairs to the rest of the castle in hopes of finally finding Yukiko.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was probably the most challenging chapter I've had to write so far not only from the sheer length of it but also from trying to mix up and adapt events and I really hope I managed to do all of that well along with the Shadow Chie fight. I haven't written many fight scenes before so I'm really not sure how well this one was done if you have any feedback on ways I can improve on them let me know.</p>
<p>Nami was a lot of fun to write in this chapter, in my head she doesn't know much about how the TV world would work when Humans enter it since it's never happened before so anything that happens from humans being invovled, Teddie or Yu's wild cards abilities intrigue and occasionally confuse her (Teddie in perticular) and I hope I'm showing that aspect of her off pretty well, once Yukiko's castle is finished I have some plans for some events with her in the real world that I've been looking forward to writting since the first chapter ad I truely cannot wait for this.</p>
<p>Also sorry this is ending mid-dungeon. I really really wanted to cover the whole dungeon in thi chapter but as I wrote it, the chapter just got longer and longer and if I tried to cover the whole dungeon either I'd be cutting bits out or have an extremely long chapter so I think splitting it was the best move.</p>
<p>That's about all I can think to say on this one. Thank you so much for reading this chapter, if you have any feedback or questions feel free to ask and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yukiko’s Castle (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After dealing with Chie’s shadow the group continued their climb up through the regal castle. Yosuke and Yu took the lead for the first few encounters with shadows while Chie hung back as she got to grips with her new found power while Teddie and Nami stayed back providing support to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few of the fights a set of cards floated in front of Yu like it did earlier in the palace, each one giving him more and more Personas to use which was a great help as he was able to adapt to the shadows they were fighting in a way Chie and Yosuke could not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they fought through the castle Yukiko’s voice occasionally echoed out revealing Yukiko’s inner thoughts about the inn, Chie, herself and even inaba itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Yukiko… We really need to talk!” Chie shouted as she delivered a devastating blow to a Dice Shadow finishing it off in a cloud of black smog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man who knew Yukiko felt this way…”  mumbled as they began to climb another set of stairs. “Also is it me or are these thoughts way more personal than the other times?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm do you have any idea why that is Teddie?” Yu asked as he checked ahead for any shadows waiting to ambush them further up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie shook his head, “I don’t know. Humans never came to this world before so I have no clue how any of this works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is because we are getting closer to the centre of this place so we hear more of her intimate thoughts.” Nami suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Yu pondered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaah! Who cares about any of that! Let’s just focus on rescuing Yukiko.” Chie said as she started to pick up the pace and overtake Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much further Teddie?” Chie asked as she continued her march.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much further now.” Teddie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Chie shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey Chie! Wait up!” Yosuke yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you pick up the pace!” Chie retorted before continuing her run up the stairs while Yosuke groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they reached the top of the stairs they were greeted with a giant golden door. “This is it I know it! I can smell a her right behind this door.” Teddie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone ready? Who knows what will happen on the other side” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone nodded to signal they were ready, “Okay, Chie, Yosuke stick with me. Nami and Teddie you two stay back just to be safe.” Yu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the plan in place Yu and Chie slowly push open the golden door to see the castle’s throne room with Yukiko and her shadow waiting by the giant throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko!” Chie yelled, running off from the group to Yukiko’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it… There’s two of her!” Yosuke declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it would seem. It looks like her other self really does control this place.” Nami matter of factly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just hope this one doesn’t go crazy… I’m not sure I can handle fighting something like that again today.” Yosuke said with a hint of worry in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets just be careful. If we can keep the shadow calm we might be able to get Yukiko out of here without it attacking.” Yu said sternly as they reached Yukiko and Chie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko are you alright?” Chie asked as she helped Yukiko stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… alright… Where are we?” Yukiko weakly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm it’s kind of a long story… Let’s just get you out of-” Chie said before getting interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Ooooh, what’s this?” Shadow Yukiko echoed out. “Four Princes are here to see me!? My, My.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four Princes… is it referring to us?” Nami whispered to Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows…” Yu whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the surprise guests? Hmmm I would like to get a better look at you.” Shadow Yukiko continued as she began to descend down the stairs in front of the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Shadow Yukiko reached the bottom of the stairs she looked over the group. “Oh yes one of you will do… It’s getting crowded in here, so why don’t one of you take me away from here. Far far away where no one will know who I am, if any of you are my prince you’ll do that won’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh is this scoring a hot stud?” Teddiw wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four princes… does that include me and Nami?” Chie asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duuuuh. One of them has to be me!” Teddie confidently stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I seriously doubt that.” Yosuke deadpans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does seem to be unlikely.” Yu agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Yukiko started to laugh, “Yes, yes! Chie is my prince… or at least she was!” Shadow Yukiko spat out in a venomous tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean was?” Chie asked, sounding hurt by the shadow’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… When it comes down to it you just weren’t good enough!” Shadow Yukiko responded, “You can’t take me away, You can’t save me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Stop… that’s… not…”Yukiko weakly mutters as she tries to push away from Chie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Historical inn? Manager training? Who gives a crap about any of that! Why should everything be decided for me? I have no choice from where I live to where I die and I’m too useless to run off on my own!” Shadow Yukiko started to rant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems like the shadow is getting more aggressive now…” Nami muttered under her breath, “Could the girl standing up to it have caused it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I need my Prince to come and save me! They can rescue me from this life and take me far away where none of it matters! Afterall I’m too cowardly to make this choice on my own, isn’t that right? Me!” Shadow Yukiko sneered at her double.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not true… I wouldn’t say that… You…” Yukiko started to speak louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko, wait!” Chie shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Yosuke joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddie, Nami get back!” Yu commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not me!” Yukiko yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Yukiko started to laugh as a thick black fog started to surround her, as the fog cleared Yukiko’s shadow was replaced with a giant red bird and soon a giant cage fell from the ceiling with the Shadow climbing in, as it entered it leaned down and picked up Yukiko in its beak, placing her within the cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko!” Chie angrily shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to stop that thing! She’s in danger Teddie stated from the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. We’ve got this!” Yu declares with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko… we will save you!” Chie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Then I’ll make sure you have plenty to deal with!” Shadow Yukiko roars out as fire spreads out from the cage barely missing Chie and grazing Yu and Yosuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone scatter! Try to split her attention!” Yu orders as he summons Izangi and unleashes a bolt of electricity on Shadow Yukiko causing the shadow to screech in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the three split up into different parts of the large throne room they started to throw various attacks at the Shadow while Teddie and Nami stayed back behind one of the pillars so Teddie could observe what was working on the Shadow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Teddie noticed that the Shadow was affected by Chie’s ice attacks the most so Chie and Yu using one of his newly acquired Personas Apsaras focused on attacking with barrages of ice while Yosuke hung back to heal them when needed and attack when possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko! Please stop! We don’t need to do this!” Chie desperately called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami leaned out from her cover, “I do not believe you will be able to reason with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to try!” Chie responded as she narrowly dodged another blast of fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I ever listen to you!” Shadow Yukiko cried out, “You’re nothing but a pathetic commoner! So you should just die!” Shadow Yukiko screeched and unleashed a huge wave of fire at Chie and Tomoe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tomoe was hit by the flames the Persona faded away leaving Chie lying on the floor weakened. “Now, Die!” Shadow Yukiko yelled as she prepared to attack again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap Chie!” Yosuke called out as he rushed closer, “Hey why don’t you fight me!” Yosuke shouted as he commanded Jiraiya to strike the shadow but even after a flurry of hits the shadow continued to ignore him and focused on Chie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me! Even her Shadow is ignoring me…” Yosuke yelled in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Shadow Yukiko was about to unleash her attack Yu sprinted across the room to Chie and changed his Persona to Orobas who stood in front of Yu and Chie as the flames washed over that part of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the flames cleared Yu was kneeling on the ground trying to hold himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yu! Are you okay?” Chie asked as she forced herself to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah… But I’m not sure we can do th-” Yu started to mutter in response before a piercing headache and familiar voice echoed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then my guest I believe now is the time for your true power to awaken. As a wild card you can take your old Personas and create a new and stronger one to face the hardships of this world and I will assist you in this endeavor.” Igor’s voice echoed as Yu suddenly found the strength to stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu stood up he stretched his arms out wide creating a large blue summoning circle with two Persona cards at the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude what are you doing!?” Yosuke called out in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this!?” Nami exclaimed equally confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Yukiko in response angrily shouted,” It won’t matter, you are finished!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shadow Yukiko sent wave after wave of fire at Chie and Yu but it was stopped at the a circle for a second until the circle shattered and the flames continued however they were quickly dispersed entirely as a shockwave was unleashed from where the circle was as a giant warrior with two swords on top of a horse stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valkyrie.” Yu whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s possible! Not only can he use multiple Personas but… he can create new ones… Yu Narukami what are you… Y-you cannot be a mere human.” Nami thought in shock at this development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chie… When I attack you can get Yukiko and finish this thing.” Yu said, breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie looked back at Yu with a determined look. “You can count on me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go Valkyrie!” Yu shouted commanding Valkyrie to charge Shadow Yukiko avoiding the Shadow’s desperate attacks, as Valkyrie got close Shadow Yukiko attempted to hide within the cage but this attempt was thwarted by Valkyrie’s blades cutting the bars into pieces. The shadow was then brought down but a single powerful Ice attack from Valkyrie’s blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooooo!” Shadow Yukiko screeched in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Shadow and cage fall to the ground Chie and Tomoe rushed forward and jumped into the cage, as Tomoe pushed and pinned the Shadow to the back of the cage Chie picked up Yukiko and slowly climbed out, “Don’t worry Yukiko… you’re safe now.” Chie sighed with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chie had made some distance she turned back the cage and shouted, “Finish it Tomoe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that command the Persona lowered it’s blade down into the centre of the shadow causing it to collapse into black smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the smoke slowly reformed back into the Shadow’s original form, Yukiko started to stir on Chie’s shoulder. “Urg…” Yukiko sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yukiko! Are you okay?” Chie asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think, I’m okay…” Yukiko murmured, sounding exhausted. Yukiko turned to look at her shadow self who was staring directly at Yukiko unflinching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Shadow Yukiko question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukiko shook her head, “N-No… I...Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we understand. You are more than just this part of you.” Yu said with a comforting smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke walked over and reassuredly placed his hand on Yukiko’s shoulder, “Everyone has something they don’t want others to see… or something they don’t want to admit to themself.”Yosuke said, sounding a bit bitter at the last part of his statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yukiko could speak up Chie started to talk, “Yukiko… I’m so sorry… I’m your friend and I had no idea what you were going through or how you were feeling and I’m so sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was jealous of you Yukiko… you had everything I didn’t so I wanted you to need me… but it was me who needed you. On my own all I did was cause a lot of trouble for Yosuke and the others… Without you I don’t know what I would do.” Chie poured her heart out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chie... “ Yukiko whispered, “It’s okay, I didn’t see the real you either… All I wanted to do was run away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukiko turned to her shadow, “But I won’t run away now. Those feelings are a part of me, you are me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Yukiko grew a faint smile before she faded into a pale blue light as it transformed into Yukiko’s Persona. As the Persona faded Yukiko whispered under her breath “Konohana Sakuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you all come to save me?” Yukiko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we did!” Chie cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Yukiko said with gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. We’re just glad you’re safe, that made this worth it.” Yu said to which Yosuke nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie approached Chie and Yukiko, “So, who threw you in here?” Teddie asked bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...who are you?” Yukiko asked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Teddie, so who threw you in?” Teddie bluntly asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… Teddie was it? I don’t remember, all I remember was someone calling my name but everything else is a blur…” Yukiko explained as she tried to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No new clues then…” Teddie said, sounding disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, now we know for sure Yukiko was kidnapped.” Yosuke pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we know we can stop the murders before they happen.” Yu added on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie perked up a bit, “I guess you’re right and it looks like you guys really aren’t the culprits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were still suspecting us?” Yu questioned with a slightly smug tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what, noooo. I trust you guys!” Teddie said unconvincingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke stared blankly at Teddie, “Why you bear!”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke lightly berated Teddie before Chie interrupted and asked if they could leave as her and Yukiko were exhausted to which the rest of the group agreed except for Nami who remained quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Teddie started to guide the group out of the throne room, Yu noticed Nami was still standing where she had been since the end of the fight. Confused he walked over and started to call her name but still no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing Yu lightly pokes Nami in the shoulder which bring s her back to reality, “W-what!?” Nami exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry but you’ve been quiet ever since the shadow was defeated and you didn’t move when we tried to leave.” Yu explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I see. My apologies, I was in deep thought.” Nami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?” Yu questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami sighed, “This whole situation confuses me. From what the Shadows of those two were saying, should they not dislike each other? But they do not, even after learning the truth about their feelings for each other they still care and in fact they seem even closer now...I do not understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu smiled, “It’s because they’re friends and they always cared for each other despite any problems. They might have had some issues but they worked them out.” Yu explained as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends… This leaves me even more confused.” Nami confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu chuckled as he and nami started to leave the throne room to catch up to the others., “Don’t worry. I’m sure you’ll understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s also you. You still confuse me, during that battle you put yourself at risk to save Chie, I do not understand why anyone would want to risk their life for someone else.” Nami sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I couldn’t just leave her.” Yu simply stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “And then there is your power which continues to grow and change, why are you so different from everyone else, what makes you so special.” Nami pondered a bit louder than she intended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu shrugged, “I don’t know but I don’t think I’m that special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… find that increasingly hard to believe.” Nami thought as they finally caught up to the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Yu and Nami caught up the group made their way through the castle which thankfully the Shadows seem to have dispersed for now after the defeat of Yukiko’s shadow. Once they returned to the entrance of the world they said goodbye to Teddie and returned to Junes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After checking on Yukiko and getting her something to eat and drink while they ask her some follow up questions in case she remembered anything the group agreed to disband for the day but before Chie approached Nami while Yosuke and Yu kept an eye on Yukiko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for coming today and I’m sorry for yelling at you the other day.”Chie said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami tilted her head in confusion, “Why are you apologings? I was not upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just seemed like the right thing to do, I was just worried and stressed so I overreacted to you being so calm.” Chie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not worry” Nami said, after a brief pause, “I… apologies too. I did not consider how you felt and that clearly upset you which was not my intention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie smiled, “Apology accepted! Why don’t we call this a fresh start and be friends?” Chie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… suppose we could.” Nami said in slight surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Well I’ve got to take Yukiko home, see you at school!” Chie cheers as she walks back to the main.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… strange humans.” Nami thought as she turned to leave with the rest of the rest group as they all finally relaxed from their first successful rescue.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally done! This chapter was another really tricky one to write out, I really struggle to do the dungeons but I think it went well overall.</p><p>Like with the Shadow Chie fight and dialogue I tried to put my own spin on the dialogue just so it felt a bit more unique and a little more natural and I'm pretty happy with the results. This is also currently the last major TV world trip planned for a while, the others will be mentioned and summerised but currently I don't see myself being able to add much to Kanji's dungeon for example so the current plan is to summerise it in a similar way to Yosuke's awakening.</p><p>And I'm very excited for next chapter since it'sone of the first Nami focused chapters I planned out so I'm really looking forward to finally being able to write that!</p><p>As always thank you so so much for reading, if you have any thoughts or feedback feel free to share and I hope you enjoy the next chpater!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Aeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sunday: 04/17</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Yu had split off from the rest of his group he returned home and put his belongings in his room before going back down stairs to spend time with Nanako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a couple hours Dojima and his partner Adachi returned and they informed Yu that Yukiko had returned home, Adachi also let it slip they still weren’t sure if her disappearance was unrelated to the murder case or if there was more going on but before Adachi could elaborate Dojima silenced him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they all had dinner and after helping Nanako clean up Yu slowly climbed up into his room and crawled into his futon where he quickly fell asleep after letting out an exhausted sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the night Yu awoke to the growing familiar sight of the Velvet Room. “Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor greets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must congratulate you. You have begun to awaken your true power and by saving your friend you have taken your first steps towards the truth.” Igor praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saved Yukiko but… It doesn’t feel like we learnt anything about the case…” Yu muttered. “And from the sounds of it, looks like she won’t be the last, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igor chuckled, “That I cannot say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret opened her eyes and looked up at Yu, “For now we believe you will have a time to relax. So I recommend you heed my Master’s advice, spend some time and build your connections. You have seen how valuable they will be to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yu could respond Igor spoke once more, “Our meeting is over now, we will meet again.” as the words left Igor Yu’s vision began to blur and become clouded signalling he was waking up from this visit.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Yu sat up in his futon to look at his clock and saw he had to start getting ready soon. “Well… I guess all I can do now is wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday: 04/18 - Tuesday: 04/26</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that day Yu checked in with Yosuke, Chie and Nami on how Yukiko was doing and Chie told the group that Yukiko was going to stay home for a little while since she wasn’t feeling well and her family were concerned with disappearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing no other option the group decided now would be a good time to relax while they wait for Yukiko to recover and come back to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu over the next week took Igor and Margaret’s advice to heart and spent a large part of the week spending time with Yosuke who was showing Yu around the different areas of Inaba along with hanging out at Junes strengthening their bond significantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu also started training with Chie so the next time they went into the TV World they would be better prepared for a fight, while training with Chie not only did Yu start to get stronger physically but he felt a new connection form with Chie that grew a little stronger every time they trained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lastly after some ‘encouragement’ from King Moron Yu went and joined two school clubs. The first was the Basketball club where Yu quickly befriends the only enthusiastic member of the team Kou Ichijo and his best friend from the Soccer team Daisuke Nagase.The other club he joined with the music club where he got to know the shy and timid Trombone player Ayane Matsunaga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday: 04/27</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It had now been a week and a half since they rescued Yukiko and she still had returned to school, Chie promised the group she would be back by next week she had just been kept home a bit longer to be questioned by the police a bit longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group was getting a little nervous as the forecast starting today called for heavy rain for the next few days which according to Teddie would result in the fog in the other world lifting killing anyone there. As class ended Yosuke approached Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dude, you think everything will be okay?” Yosuke asked. “Do you think we managed to avoid another kill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu sighed, “We can only wait. According to Teddie no one is in the other world right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke nodded, “I’ve checked in with him everyday during my shift to make sure no one is in there. I’ll make sure to check in with him during my break later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu gives Yosuke a relieved smile, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, asking puts my mind at ease as well. Anyway I better go, it’s going to suck running through this rain but I can’t be later. Oh and don’t forget to check out what I told you about the other day, I need to hear how you do!” Yosuke taunts as he leaves the classroom as Yu chuckles at his friend's antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu gathers up the last of his things and then heads for the entrance of the school, as Yu walked down the stairs he saw Nami standing by the exit to the building with two male students next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu got closer to the three he started to pick up on their conversation. “For the last time I would ask you both to leave me be. I have no interest in going anywhere with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t have an umbrella right? We‘re just offering to share with one of us and then maybe hang out at Junes.” One of the boys protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami let out an annoyed sigh and pushed past the two to get to the exit. “H-Hey! Wait why are you giving us the cold-” one of the boys tried to question as Nami continued to ignore them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nami, sorry I took so long.” Yu called out getting everyone’s attention, “Are you ready to go?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat nami responds, “Yes I am. Let us go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu walked by the two guys to join Nami he heard one of them mutter, “Oh come on… She’ll go with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you dude, that girl doesn’t seem to want to hang out with anyone.” his friend comforted as the walked away, causing Yu to have a short internal laugh as he reached Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not have to do that, they would have left me alone.” Nami stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But this got them to move on faster.” Yu responded </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is true.” Nami shrugged, “Have you heard anything from the bear?” Nami bluntly asked, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke is checking with Teddie later.” Yu answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. So what are you doing?” Nami pressed further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try the beef bowl restaurant in the shopping district. Yosuke told me they have a special item for rainy days and I want to try it out.” Yu said before pausing for a moment, “Are you hungry? You can join me if you’d like.” Yu offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine, there is no reason for me to jo-” Nami was interrupted by a low growl sound coming from her stomach. Turning Nami’s expression to one of mild annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu Chuckled, “Sounds like you could use something to eat. So come on, I’ll buy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of thought Nami spoke up, “As you are offering… and I have not eaten since this morning I suppose it would be foolish to turn down your offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, let’s go.” Yu said. Yu and Nami were about to leave the school building when Yu noticed something, “Wait, do you really not have an umbrella?” Yu asked as he prepared his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not. I quite enjoy the rain, I find it pleasant and calming to be in. so I have never found the need to use one.” Nami explained in a distant tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Yu asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little but I do not care. It is easy to change when I am out of the rain.” Nami said as if it was a normal thing as her and Yu stepped out of the school just barely avoiding the rain from the outcropping above them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well since we’re going to eat…” Yu started as he opened his umbrella and stepped away from the door, “Do you want to share mine?” Yu offered to leave some room beneath his for Nami to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not necessary but I see no reason to deny your offer.” Nami said, moving into the free space. Soon the two made their way out of the school grounds and travelled through the soaked streets of Inaba to the shopping district while the rain continued to pour around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After roughly fifteen minutes of walking in relative silence the two finally reached their destination, after Yu put his umbrella away they entered the diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello and welcome to Aiya’s. I haven’t seen either of you here before so tell me what would you like?” The owner asked them as they took their seats at the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard there was a special today?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiya looked a bit surprised but quickly answered, “You heard right! Since it’s raining today we’re offering our special Rainy Day Mega Beef Bowl Challenge. I must warn you it is a tough trial but if you finish it you eat for free.” Aiya enthusiastically explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have that.” Yu said with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you good luck in the challenge then young man.” Aiya exclaimed. Aiya turned to Nami, “And what would you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shrugged, “I do not mind so I’ll have the same as him.” Nami said passively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Aiya asked for confirmation, after a moment of silence he nodded, “Alright then, two mega beef bowls it is. I hope you two didn’t have lunch.” Aiya joked as he went to prepare the beef bowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you ordered the Mega Bowl.” Yu idly stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not care what I have. So I see no reason why I would not.” Nami said in her usual near monotone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t have a favourite dish you’d like to have?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “I do not. As long as I am no longer hungry after I do not care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yu could continue the conversation Aiya returned and placed down two very large bowls in front of the two. “That was fast!” Yu exclaim in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiya gave the two a smug grin, “I pride myself on timely service. Enjoy it you two and good luck.” Aiya said before turning back to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Aiya was gone Yu and Nami looked at the bowls in front of them. Yu gulped at the sight, “That’s… a lot more meat then I expected.” Yu sighed, “Looks like this might be a tougher challenge then I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it is not too bad.” Nami said, picking up her chopsticks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see…” Yu muttered as he picked up his chopsticks as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next fifteen minutes Yu and Nami made their best effort to get through the Mega Beef Bowl. They both started off strong but after five minutes Yu started to struggle with Nami doing slightly better but by the ten minutes mark, Yu was barely making any progress and Nami was now struggling as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes Yu let out a weary defeated sigh and placed his chopsticks down beside the giant bowl still roughly two-thirds full of meat. “I give up. The meat is like an unrelenting tide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yosuke is going to get a kick out of this…” Yu grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami gritted her teeth as she lifted her chopsticks back to the bowl, “I… I don’t understand how any human could finish this… or conceive of this idea.” Nami murmured as she lifted up another bit of beef and slowly started chewing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You don’t have to finish it. I can pay for it.” Yu mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No… I will not lose to this…” Nami stuttered as she started eating the next bit of beef. Yu left Nami to attempt the rest of the bowl while he let his stomach settle. After a few more minutes Nami gives out a defeated and annoyed sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami put her chopsticks down and pushed the bowl away, “I… I cannot do it. I have been beaten…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu chuckled, “Don’t worry about it. This thing is a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not wrong. But I am frustrated I could not do it.” Nami pouted. “I must say… I did not know there was food that could be so satisfying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu titled his head, “Really? What kind of things do you normally have”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. usually do not care, I cannot cook so I normally just eat some rice or bread.” Nami confesses. “It is enough for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can no one cook for you?” Yu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, due to… personal circumstances I have lived on my own for years and I have never had a reason to learn myself.” Nami explained, “As I said it does not bother me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu thought for a moment, “Would you like me to make you something for lunch sometime?” Yu proposed, “It might be nice to have a little more stuff like this beef bowl right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can cook?” Nami asked in slight surprise before quickly shaking her head, “Ignore that it is fine. This was a surprising treat but I will be fine, you do not need to go out of your way for me.” Nami said with a rare small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Aiya came over and Yu paid him the 6,000 yen for both bowls and then the pair left. “I hope to see you both again soon! Oh and keep an eye out for my daughter Aika for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu and Nami were now standing outside Aiya’s doors under the cover to avoid the still pouring rain. “Do you want me to walk you home?” Yu asked, opening his umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be fine. I do not live far and I would not want to inconvenience you. Today was a surprise.” Nami said, still showing a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good surprise I hope.” Yu said, stepping out into the water soaked street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall see, I will admit I may wish to return to attempt this challenge again so if you try it once more please tell me so i may join you.” Nami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll let you know when I try it again because I’m not letting that beef bowl beat me!” Yu jokes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I will see you tomorrow at school.” Nami says as she calmly walks out into the rain and begins making her way up the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow.” Yu responds, as he starts to walk off in the opposite direction a familiar voice echoes out in his head telling him his Aeon bond has grown stronger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Yu returns to the dojima house, “Welcome back!” Nanako greets Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nanako... “ Yu responded as he walked into the living area of the house, getting a pen and piece of paper. “Nanako, I’m thinking of going to Junes tomorrow to get some ingredients. Is there anything you want?” Yu asked, as he started to plan something to make for lunch in the coming days.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter I've been looking forward to for a while. It's the first of a few Nami focused chapters and one of the first I got an idea for, I don't know why but I really started to like the idea of Nami dealing with Human challenges and not being able to do them like the mega beef bowl. While she manages to do better then Yu ultimately she could not come close to beating it but they'll keep trying hehe.</p><p>I also wanted to try and explore Nami's personal life a bit more and this I think was a nice opertunities to do so and I hope it did that job well.</p><p>Lastly I really hope the way I did the social link time of the game okay, later I will include some more of the social links in actual scenes but as most of these were just dealing with Yu meeting them I didn't see any point so I hope the way I covered it was okay. I'm open to hearing thougths on that for the next time this comes up.</p><p>Anyway that's all for now so as always thank you so very much for reading, if you have any thoughts or feedback please share and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Forming The Investigation Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Friday: 04/29</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more days passed after Yu and Nami’s attempt at the Mega Beef Bowl, they were largely uneventful with the most notable events being Chie informing the group Yukiko would start coming back to school on the 30th and Yosuke getting a laugh in at Yu when Yu told Yosuke about the Beef Bowl Challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu had also been to Junes and picked up some ingredients to make lunch for school but due to studying and club activities he had been unable to find the time in the day to make anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier today Yosuke had texted the group telling them to keep an eye on the Midnight Channel because according to Teddie the fog was going to lift in the TV tonight as the rain clears off and the Inaba weather reports confirmed as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So in order to stay up Yu decided now would be a good time to finally make the lunch he had been planning. As Yu was preparing the pork for the bento, Dojima walked in, “Whew Nanako just didn’t fall asleep tonight…” Dojima sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima looked over into the kitchen and saw Yu working, “Hey what are you to? It’s a school night so you should probably get to bed soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just wanted to try and make lunch for school tomorrow and I didn’t want to get in the way.” Yu excused as he continued to prepare the bento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah I see. Well I trust you won’t stay up too late.” Dojima said walking over, “Smells great. Nanako mentioned you could cook but if I knew you could do it this well then we might be able to stop getting premade stuff.” Dojima jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Yu mutters as he puts the finishing touches on the two bento boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two? Are you that hungry at school?” Dojima jokingly questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu shook his head, “No… I wanted to make one for my friend, she told me the other day she doesn’t really have much for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima chuckled, “Oh I see how it is. Well I’m off to bed, after you clean up make sure you go as well.” Dojima said as he walked away as Yu nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning up the kitchen, Yu went up stairs and got changed for the night, once he had changed the clock was about to hit midnight. Checking out his window he saw the town was covered in some of the most dense fog he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Signing he turned towards his TV as it lit up with the midnight channel which showed nothing but a pale screen. “That’s a relief…” Yu said, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding in. Taking comfort in nothing being on the screen Yu went to bed so he would be rested for the events of tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday: 04/30</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day on his way to school Yu ran into Yukiko outside the gate where she told him she would be back in school full time now as her mother was feeling better and the media buzz around the inn had died down. She also apologised for the trouble she caused Yu and the others and admitted she was a bit embarrassed that they saw everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Yu reassured her that it was fine and not to worry about any of it, Yukiko ran off to meet up with Chie while Yu continued his walk to class. The day proceeded no differently than normal other than Yu getting called up in class to answer a question about the largest canyon in the solar system and during lunch everyone agreed to meet up on the roof after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu made his way up to the roof, he ran into Nami who was standing outside of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good Afternoon Yu.” Nami greeted, “I take it you’re going to the meeting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “I am. Want to go together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see no reason to refuse.” Was all Nami said before turning to walk towards the stairs with Yu swiftly following. Once they made it up the stairs and out onto the roof they saw it was completely empty. “It seems we’re the first one here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure the others will be here soon.” Yu said as he and Nami sat down on a raised bit of the roof. They sat in silence for a few minutes until it Yu spoke up, “Oh right Nami are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had some bread during lunch and I was going to have some rice at home after this meeting. Why?” Nami questioned, completely unsure why Yu was asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well last night I made something for lunch and…” Yu started to explain as he pulled out both lunch boxes, “I made one for you, if you’d like it.” Yu offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami blankly stared at Yu, “I told you. You need not trouble yourself for me like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t any trouble, I wanted to do it.” Yu said with a slightly smug grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami sighed and slowly took and opened the box, “I told you not to but as you have done it… It would not be fair to spurn your work. But do not do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu laughed, “We’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Yu started to eat his. After a few moments of reluctance Nami started to eat her’s, as well after eating a bit of it Naim stops. “...This is very good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu smiled at hearing Nami’s words as she resumed eating, “I’m glad you liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes Chie and Yosuke joined the two, “Yooo!” Chie called out with a large wave, “Sorry we took so long. Yukiko went to get us some instant noodles. She should be here in a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I took so long…” Yosuke muttered in an exhausted tone, “My parents tried to rope me into another shift today and they wouldn’t let up…”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke and Chie joined the two on the raised parts of the roof, Yosuke looked over at yu and Nami, “Dude where did you get that!? </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I made it.” Yu said as he took another bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh, gimme some! I’m starving.” Yosuke begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would but…” Yu sheepishly said as he showed Yosuke the contents of the box, “I might have just finished it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on…” Yosuke complained looking over at Nami who still had half of her’s left. “What about you Nami, you can spare some right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami paused, “No… I won’t be able to do that. I’m enjo-” Nami abruptly stopped and shook her head, “I-it was… made for me. So I do not feel right giving it away.” Nami murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay I get it…” Yosuke sighed, as he slumped over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better luck next time Yosuke.” Chie said a little too cheerfully. Soon Yukiko arrived carrying two pots, one green and the other read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to keep you guys waiting.” Yukiko apologised. “The Soba is yours right Chie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Chie cheerfully replied, “Oooh, it smells so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It still needs a few more minutes.” Yukiko said, sitting next to Chie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it! So we’re all here to ask Yukiko about what happened right?” Chie asked for confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Exactly. If you don’t mind Yukiko but anything you might remember now would be useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d rather not ask you about stuff you’d rather not think about but can you recall anything about the kidnapping? Anything at all?” Yosuke asked in a serious tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukiko looked down at the floor with a disappointed expression, “I hoped I might remember something if I let it sit but… I think it's only gotten hazier since then… All I remember was answering the doorbell after someone called my name… Then I was in that Castle… I’m sorry but that’s all I remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Chie reassured Yukiko, “More importantly does this mean the visitor is the culprit!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be the logical assumption.” Nami added as she put down the empty bento box. “If that is the last person you remember encountering, it would stand to reason they would be involved.” Nami stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know... “ Yosuke muttered, “I mean if that was the case that’s one daring culprit. I mean what kind of criminal would be able to just ring the doorbell like that.” Yosuke pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We may be lacking a bit more context here but right now whoever did that is our only lead.” Yu spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right… The police are probably looking for witnesses but I’m not sure we can count on them… but what we do know is this is no coincidence. Someone is definitely using the TV to kill people.” Yosuke determined to which everyone bar Nami nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that we can say for certain now.” Yu added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It begs the question how they figured out they could use this for this purpose.” Nami pondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a good question Nami… I also really want to know why they’d ever want to do this kind of thing. Why would they want to kill all these people…” Chie wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t know that until we find the killer and ask him ourselves… with that other world, shadows and our Personas… this is out of the police’s league, only we can do it.” Yosuke declared with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right it’s up to us!” Yu joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can count me in! I can’t sit by and let someone get away with it!” Chie fiercely growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would also like to see how this plays out.” Nami said in her usual deadpan almost cold logical tone causing the others to look at her with a strange look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly what I was hoping you’d say… But… I guess that’s just Nami for you…” Chie muttered, causing the others to chuckle slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everyone had calmed down Yukiko looked over at the group tensing up a little, “So you’re all going to keep trying to find the culprit… Well then I want to help too!” Yukiko yelled, “I don’t want to run away from myself and I need to know why someone would want to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, you’re more personally connected then any of us. Well we’d be happy to have you.” Yu says in a leaderly tone, Chie and Yosuke both happily welcomed Yukiko to the group while Nami looked on in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He brings yet another player into this game… most intriguing…” Nami thought while the rest celebrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So other than the person that came to my house, do we have any leads?” Yukiko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, we haven’t had much thought on that yet.” Yu answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if we can work out who the next victim might be we could try and get to them before the killer.” Yukiko suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea, it would be useful if we could get one step ahead of the killer. So… what do all the three current victims have in common?” Yosuke wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re all female for one thing.” Yu pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! How dare they target females! What are they some kind of pervert!” Chie spat out in disgust and muted anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything else?” Yukiko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence Nami sighed, “They are all also connected to the first death, isn’t that correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right!” Yosuke yelped in realization, “Saki and Yukiko had some kind of connection to the Yamano case. For now that could be our safest assumption”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about the midnight channel?” Nami pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right the midnight channel is our biggest lead.” Yu added, “Every victim has appeared on there before they got captured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke nodded, “Almost like a calling card. If only we knew how it worked…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be useful but for now, it’s probably our best bet for trying to stay ahead of the killer. So we should all keep an eye on it.” Yu said with everyone nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way. Shouldn’t those be done by now.” Yosuke asked, pointing at the noodle boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s right!” Chie shouted as she tore open her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chie and Yukiko ate their food Yosuke looked on with a hungry expression, “H-Hey can I try some of that?” Yosuke asked Chie. “I just want one tiny bite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hands off the Soba pal!” Chie retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Just a little bit! Everyone else got something to eat!” Yosuke said, glancing at Yu and Nami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urg fine. Just a little bit.” Chie relented, handing Yosuke the Soba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Yosuke said before digging in, after a few slurps Yosuke’s pace started to pick up with Chie starting to yell at him to stop but her protests fell on deaf as Yosuke continued to consume the noodles until Chie forced it out of Yosuke’s hands. Unfortunately by the time Chie had managed to do so it had all been eaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make it up to and pacify Chie, Yosuke said he’d buy her steak at Junes since they needed to go there to meet up with Teddie, which Chie angrily accepted. So the group of five left the school roof and went to Junes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived at Junes and Yosuke purchasing Chie steak along with boasting about Junes trying to ‘spread the town speciality’ and Chie grumbling about it not being as high quality as she would have liked. They turned their discussion back to the case and more specifically about why the killer would want to target Saki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some theorising the best idea they managed to come up with was there was something at the scene that only Saki would know and the killer killed her to prevent that information getting out. But even that they weren’t sure on since they weren’t sure what evidence there would be left based on the execution method.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the conversation was ending, Dojima's partner Adachi arrived and came over to talk to Yu to inform him Dojima would be arriving home on time today. The group also questioned Adachi about the case and Saki’s death in particular but all he did was posture and ‘assure’ them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Adachi left the group waited for Chie to finish her steak and once she was done they made their way to the electronics department where they entered the TV as they normally would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… we really did go inside the TV.” Yukiko says in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will get used to entering this place…” Nami muttered as she almost reluctantly put on her glasses. “Ah and here’s the bear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better Yuki?” Teddie softly asked as she plodded over to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Teddie! So that bit was real…” Yukiko murmured under her breath, “I’m feeling much better now thank you. I’ll be joining the group now so let’s work together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing which is why I prepared.” Teddie pulled a set of glasses out from behind his back, “These for you Yuki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you wear those they will help you see in this world.” Nami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so that’s why everyone is wearing them. Thank you Teddie.” Yukiko said sincerely as she put the glasses on, “Woah, you weren’t kidding. It's almost like the fog doesn’t exist. These are amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie smugly laughed, “Of course! Without them getting around this world would be impossible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Teddie could continue Nami spoke up, “That raises a question. You informed me you made the glasses and that you did so to be more comfortable in this world. So why do you not have a pair yourself?” Nami questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An excellent question, my eyes themselves are lenses! You guys didn’t know?” Teddie smugly responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your… eyes…” Nami muttered in a stunned confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! Why would we know that!” Yosuke sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you saying it like that! You’re acting like you’re not interested!” Teddie yelled as he marched over to Yosuke causing the two to argue slightly. As Teddie marched over he dropped another pair of glasses which Yukiko picked up and put on instead of her normal glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh those are a pair I… kinda screwed up on. They don’t have proper lenses.” Teddie sheepishly admitted drawing everyone’s attention to Yukiko who had a pair of glasses with swirly lenses and a large fake nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are those!” Yosuke shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Yu gave Yukiko a thumbs up, “They look great on you Yukiko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukiko giggled, “Thanks, I really like these ones. They even have a nose guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yukiko continued to praise the gag glasses and tried to convince Chie to wear them with Yu backing her up, Yosuke looked at Nami who was looking at the whole group with the confusion clear on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You doing okay there Nami?” Yosuke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I do not understand… Why did you make those.” Nami meekly questioned Teddie, “What purpose would they serve!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie Shrugged “I was bored. This is what happens when you guys leave me on my own for so long.” Teddie said, attempting to pin the explanation on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nami could respond their attention was brought back to Yukiko who was howling with laughter after getting Chie to put the glasses on. “They look amazing on you Chie, very natural.” Yu joked, adding more fuel to Yukiko’s laughter and more annoyance to Chie who had started to yell at Yukiko, Yu and Teddie and sigh at everyone finding out about Yukiko’s laughing fits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least Yukiko is in high spirits again.” Yosuke mused before glancing back to Nami who was only looking more and more lost by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… Why is this amusing… I… I don’t think I will ever be able to understand any of you.” Nami murmured as Yukiko’s laughter continued to fill the stage until they finally managed to calm her down and leave the TV.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Firstly Happy new year everyone!!!</p><p>Phew finally got this out, I was hoping to get it out before the end of the year but it took longer then expected but I had fun with this chapter, it was a bit more low key and just dealing with the aftermath of Yukiko's arc but it was good and I get to develop both Nami and her relationship with Yu and the rest a little more which is always fun. Going to be honest though the gag glasses scene was weirdly one of the hardest to write in this story so far... part of me wanted to skip it but it was short so I think it's fine.</p><p>Next week will be golden week which I'm very excited about, I finally get to estalish one of the parts of this fic I've been excited about since the very first chapter which will be great!</p><p>Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter if you have any and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Golden Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After leaving the TV the group returned to their table in the Junes food court where they discussed the case a bit more primarily discussing what their next course of action would be. They eventually settled on keeping an eye on the Midnight channel and watch out for anything suspicious, soon Yosuke was dragged away from some of the workers to help out in a busy section of the store which was when the rest of the group went home for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yu arrived home Dojima was already home and was helping Nanako finish preparing their dinner for the night. Once it was done and Yu had finished cleaning up he joined Nanako who was watching her favourite quiz show while Dojima read his newspaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… this is hard…” Nanako muttered as she stared at the question on the program. “Hey Dad, do you know the answer?” Nanako asked as she faced Dojima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima showed no sign of responding, “Dad?” Nanako called out again this time snapping Dojima back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry Nanako! I guess I got lost in thought for a moment.” Dojima sheepishly excused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about?” Nanako question, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima lowered his newspaper and gave Nanako a warm and fatherly smile, “Well I was just thinking. I might be able to get the 4th and the 5th off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” Nanako exclaimed enthusiastically but a split second later her smile deflated and Nanako’s expression became more downcast, “Really…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you don’t believe me?” Dojima asked with a hurt expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako looked away, “It always gets cancelled…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Not always…” Dojima stuttered guiltily. “I promise this time will be different. And I know you’d be happy if we went to Junes but I was thinking what if we went on a little trip out of the neighbourhood.” Dojima proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!? We can go on a trip?” Nanako excitedly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima nodded, “Everywhere might be a bit crowded but I’m sure I’ll be able to find a place.” Dojima answered before looking at Yu, “What about you? Do you have plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako stared at Yu, “Please say you’ll come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu chuckled at Nanako’s enthusiasm, “I don’t have any plans so I’d love to come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako’s smile brightened and grew wide, “Yay! We’re going on a trip!” Nanako celebrated, “Oh! Can we bring boxed lunches?” Nanako asked in childlike glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I can’t cook and you’re not good enough to do it yourself…” Dojima muttered until a lightbulb went off in his head, “That’s why we have you right?” Dojima asked, looking towards Yu. “You know how to cook so do you think you’d be able to throw a couple lunches together for the trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu gave Dojima a confidant smile and nodded, “Leave it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay! A trip and Boxed lunches!” Nanako cheered. “I can’t wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dojima chuckled, “It looks like Nanako is really looking forward to it.” Dojima exclaimed with father-like pride. “Thanks for doing this. I know it’s short notice.” Dojima told Yu while Nanako energetically left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu shook his head, “It’s fine. I’ll go to Junes tomorrow and get some ingredients.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, thanks. Just don’t stay up too late making it like last time.” Dojima chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunday: 05/01</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day between studying for the upcoming exams Yu went to Junes and bought various ingredients for the boxed lunches. While he was out he also ran into Yosuke and they hung out for a little while in the food court where they got hounded by a couple of the other teenage workers at Junes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Yosuke had to go away to deal with the employees Yu headed home and continued to study before helping Nanako and later Dojima with some of the house work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday: 05/02</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The day proceeded in a very similar manner to the previous day however Yu in the middle of the day went to deliver all the folded envelopes to where he was required to drop them off and then he went into Aiya’s and had a regular beef bowl for lunch despite Aiya’s insistence on him attempting the rainy day challenge again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After returning home just as Yu was planning on preparing the boxed lunches for their trip in a few days, the phone rang which Nanako promptly answered with her voice sounding more and more disappointed as the conversation went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Nanako slowly trudged over to Yu and held out the phone, “Dad… said to give you the phone.”Nanako slowly murmured, “He… he can’t take those days off.” Nanako said, sound to be on the verge of tears before running off to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu sighed and answered the phone, deciding he would check on Nanako later. “Hello.” Yu answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I’m going to be home late tonight so would you be able to lock up for me?” Dojima requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yu replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks and… “Dojima sighed, “About the 4th and 5th… one of our younger detectives got sick and we can’t leave his case so I needed to take over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Nanako… she was really excited about the trip.” Yu said, the disappointment evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know...Could you do me a favour and comfort her… I really need to get back to work.” Dojima muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I was planning on it anyway.” Yu responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks and… have a good night.” Dojima said before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu let out a long weary sigh once the call had ended. After returning the phone to its usual place he walked through the house to check on how his young cousin was doing. Upon reaching Nanako’s room and knocking on the door a few times with no response, Yu decided Nanako was either asleep or wanted some time alone so he reluctantly returned to his room and started one of the books he had picked up recently until he finally went to bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tuesday: 05/03</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was the start of Golden Week and despite the cancelled trip plans Yu decided to use the days off to relax and unwind after the last couple of crazy weeks. After relaxing in his room longer than he usually would Yu went downstairs and had a basic breakfast while Nanako watched the TV like she always did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu finished cleaning up his plate the doorbell rang out. Shrugging Yu placed the plate down and went to answer the door with a curious Nanako following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu opened the door he saw two familiar figures, the first was Chie who was waiting with a cheerful expression and the other was Nami who looked far less amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings.” Nami curtly mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good I wasn’t sure if you were home.” Chie exclaimed in a mildly surprised voice, “Hey do you want to come to Junes with us? Yukiko will be there and I’m sure Yosuke will show up to avoid work.” Chie offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to but…”Yu glancing at Nanako who was hiding behind his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie gave Yu a knowing smile, “Oh is that all? Well how about Nanako joins us as well?” Chie extended the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Nanako gulped hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would recommend joining. Chie is… insistent. She will not leave you alone unless you agree.” Nami dead panned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey I wasn’t that bad…” Chie excused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came to my house and would not leave until I agreed.” Nami accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie coyly looked away, “I only did that because you wouldn’t answer your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am sure.” Nami dead panned once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chie continued to excuse her action Nanako began to giggle, finding the whole exchange amusing. Seeing Nanako had loosen up a bit Yu decided to reaffirm the offer, “So do you want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I can really come?” Nanako questioned, Yu nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can!” Chie cheered while Nami shrugged signalling she was indifferent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako’s shyness melted away and was replaced by a bright smile as she quickly ran over to get her shoes on. As they leave the house Nanako stares at Nami after a moment Nanako’s eyes lit up in recognition, “Oh I remember you! You were talking to Yu when he moved here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami was taken aback, “H-How do you remember that?” Nami confusingly questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako thought about how to respond, “I remember thinking you were really pretty!” Nanako innocently exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami’s expression turned to one of greater confusion, “I… I do not understand. Why would you think that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry… did you not like being called that?” Nanako sadly muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu and Chie both glared at Nami who under the pressure stammered out a response, “ It was not bad…  I just do not understand why you think that. And… I am unused to receiving… compliments?” Nami said, sounding unsure on the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good! I was worried I upset you.” Nanako happily said as she felt relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami fell silent as Chie started to laugh, “Haha, Man Nami you’re not good with kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to Junes went smoothly with Nanako happily skipping alongside the group quietly chanting Junes along the way. Once they reached the department store they met up with Yukiko who was at the usual table the group sat at in the food court. Soon Yosuke arrived at their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you working?” Yu questioned as Yosuke took a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on break right now and today has been weirdly quiet for Golden Week so they won’t miss me.” Yosuke stated, “And besides you brought Nanako with you, I had to come say hi and make sure she gets the quality Junes experience!” Yosuke brags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Yu muttered unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of, why did you bring Nanako here of all places?” Yosuke wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chie wanted to come.” Nami swiftly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! Well where else are we supposed to go?” Chie countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yosuke could retort Nanako spoke, “It’s okay I love Junes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke looked at the young girl in surprise with his expression turning to one of joy, “And I love Nanako!” Yosuke cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are really not used to getting a positive reception for that…” Nami commented, causing Chie and Yukiko to snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… we were meant to go on a trip…” Nanako murmured disappoingly. “We were even going to have boxed lunches…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can make boxed lunches, Nanako?” Yukiko asked with an impressed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako shook her head and then pointed at Yu. “Oh so you’re the family cook huh? Big Bro.” Chie jokingly added on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big… Bro…” Nanako said slowly as if testing how it sounded. “Big Bro!” Nanako repeated with more enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I see, that does make sense based on what I have seen.” Nami observed in her usual neutral tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu chuckled, “So you did like it.” Yu’s comment caused Nami to glance away without answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well how about I make something for you next time Nanako? I'm pretty good… Probably.” Chie boasted uneasily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how about I think about, no!” Yosuke bluntly remarked, “We don’t want to poison her.” Yosuke continued to state, getting a rise out of Chie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that’s it! If you think I can’t cook then how about we have a cook off!” Chie said slamming her hands down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke smugly chuckled, “My, my doth the lady protest too much. And hey I never said I could cook!” Yosuke retorted, “And even then… I have a feeling I would win anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukiko snickered, “I can understand that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami nodded in agreement, “Cooking does not seem to be a skill you would possess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie's expression turned to one of hurt and betrayal, “Yukiko, Nami! That’s it I challenge you two as well!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “I cannot cook. So I will not waste my time. I will merely observe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ve been practising and Yu has told me my lunches are getting better each time.” Yukiko claimed with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude is she serious?” Yosuke asked Yu. Yu hesitantly nodded but didn’t respond further. “Huh looks like Yukiko is the one to beat then. Well then Yu, Nami and Nanako can be our judges. Who knows maybe we’ll be able to make something that ranks up with your Mom’s cooking.” Yosuke jested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a Mom. She died in an accident.” Nanako bluntly said, quickly Yosuke apologised saying he didn’t know. “It’s okay. I have my Dad with me… and now I have a big brother too.” Nanako exclaimed with a bright innocent smile. “And I’m having so much fun today! I love Junes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! Well we’ll hang out with you anytime you want Nanako.” Chie declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Come on, I’ll get you a soda.” Yosuke said getting up from the table with Nanako, Chie and Yukiko following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami turned to Yu, “She is an interesting one. So young and she has dealt with more than other people I have seen and yet she is handling it incredible well… how intriguing.” Nami absently thought out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a strong one. When I came here she was doing all the housework… and still does a lot of it.” Yu sheepishly admitted. “But she doesn’t shy away from </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive…” Nami thought until her thoughts were interrupted by Nanako running back to the table with a carefree smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Do you two want anything?” Nanako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yu responded as she got up from the chair, “Are you coming?” Yu asked Nami who after a moment of hesitation got up and followed Yu and Nanako to another part of the food court.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived Yosuke ran up to Yu and asked for his help before pulling him away as two Junes employees followed closely behind. While Yosuke dragged Yu around Chie and Yukiko went to buy the group their drinks leaving Nanako and Nami alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute Nanako looked at Nami with curious eyes, “Are you having fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Nami questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It… seems like you’re not happy.” Nanako said unsure. “Did you not want to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami sighed, “It’s not that I just… I do not understand why we are doing this. I am… not used to these situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you never played with your friends before?” Nanako asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I have never had any before. And I must admit I’m not sure I have any now. “ Nami sighed, “I do not understand how… relationships work, what makes a person care about another…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako tilted her head, “I… don’t really understand what you mean. But you have Big Bro and his friends so you do have friends!” Nanako stated, “And… we can be friends if you like? Then we can play together!” Nanako offered hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami looked surprised, “W-well you do interest me… So I… suppose I accept for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Nanako cheered, “Promise we’ll play together soon then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Nami could reply Yosuke returned heavily panting, “Finally… got… away…”. Shortly after the rest of the group returned carrying the drinks. Yu asked Nami if they were interrupting anything but she simply said no and the group returned to their table and enjoyed the rest of their day together with Nanako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few hours hanging out at Junes Yu and Nanako picked up some ingredients for their dinner and returned home. As they walked into the living room of the Dojima house Yu spoke up, “So did you have fun today Nanako?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanako looked up at Yu with the brightest and happiest expression Yu had seen on the young girl in all the time he had been in Inaba, “I did! Today was so fun! I got to make so many new friends!” Nanako cheered as she hugged Yu, “Thank you for today, Big Bro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu smiled and returned the hug, “Anytime Nanako. Do you want to make dinner together?” Nanako enthusiastically nodded and the two worked together to prepare dinner before enjoying the evening watching the TV together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wednesday: 05/04</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The second day of Golden Week was much less eventful then the first, Nanako went to play at a friend’s house so Yu spent the day training with Chie, during which she told Yu about her history with Yukiko along with unintentionally revealing her fear of bugs and insects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After reminding Chie she needed to study for their upcoming exams, much to her dismay. Yu returned home to follow his own advice and spent the rest of the evening studying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thursday: 05/05</b>
</p><p>
  <span>For his final day off school Yu decided to walk around and explore Inaba as he had not had a great opportunity to do so any of the previous days. First he found his way back to the train station he used to arrive in town and then he explored the open area around the hill overlooking the town until he went to his final destination, the local shrine in the shopping district.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked into the Shrine court year he saw a familiar head of silver standing under the shade of a tree. “Oh hey Nami. What are you doing here?” Yu called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami turned and faced Yu, “Greetings. I decided to spend my day here, I’ve always had a connection to this place and I find it peaceful. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just looking around town and this was the last place I wanted to check out… it doesn’t seem to be maintained very well.” Yu observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… this shrine has slowly been forgotten and abandoned… I hardly see people come here anymore.” Nami explained in her usual tone but Yu sensed some kind of sadness behind her words this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame, I wonder why people stopped coming to maina-” Yu was interrupted by a loud howl that came from the roof of the shrine. As both Yu and Nami turned to face the source of the noise they see a Fox standing on the roof. Once they had turned their attention to the fox it swiftly makes its way down and runs up to Yu, before Yu can move away from the wild animal it begins to nudge his hand with a piece of wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it want me to take this?” Yu wonders as he takes the object from the Fox’s mouth. “It’s… it’s an Ema and why is this leaf attached to it?” Yu questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami comes over to investigate, “T-this animal cannot possibly understand what this means correct? But… why would it have it” Nami asks, getting confused by the Fox’s action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to-” Nami started to demand of the Fox before noticing it had run off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Ema is asking for someone’s Grandad to get better…” Yu muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are actually reading that?” Nami deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yu could retort they heard an old man call out, “Hello there you two young’uns. It’s not often I see kids your age around here. It’s good to see people paying their respect even when the shrine is in this state.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were just discussing the state of the shrine and how it is a shame it is falling into such disrepair.” Nami said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man nodded, “That it is, young lady. Normally I would try and maintain it but my leg has been killing me lately and I just can’t muster up the energy… I can’t even play with my Grandson anymore… I came here hoping to find some special leaves my Grandmother told me about, they’re said to cure any pain but alas...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandson…” Yu muttered, “Do you mean this leaf?” Asked showing the old man the leaf. The old quickly yelped in surprise and took the leaf and applied it to his limping leg. With a burst of newfound energy the old man thank Yu then ran up to the offering box and tossed in some yen before leaving the shrine at a fast pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.. just happened?” Nami wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but… I think we helped him?” Yu answered unsure, “Maybe that fox knew about the problem and wanted to fix it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “That… would be ridiculous. An animal understanding a human’s desires? I do not think that is possible.” Nami answered as she started to walk towards the entrance of the shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu joined her he looked back and saw the Fox from before peering into the offering box “...I’m not so sure about that.” Yu whispered under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say something?” Nami asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I think I’ll go home now, need to get ready for school tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I best do the same. So i shall see you tomorrow.” Nami stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” Yu responded as he started making his way down the shopping district as the Sunset and Golden Week finally came to an end.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Confession: I wanted this done before Febuary but well College happened, oops.</p><p>This chapter is one I've been looking forward to a lot, Nami and Nanako are two characters I've wanted to interact the most so far and I think this was a good start to their relationship, there's going to be a lot more of that which will be good because I loved writing their interactions. Nanako is also a really interesting character to write since you have to balance her insigth and maturity with her childlike aspects I'm pretty happy with the balance I struck.</p><p>I cannot wait to do more with them, I have a lot of ideas for them which I hope everyone will enjoy!</p><p>Also the scene with the Fox wasn't originally planned but I think it was okay, It felt too important to cut out entirely and I think I did at least some good stuff with it. I did want to include the mid terms in this chapter as well but I feel like that and the start of Kanji's arc will be better placed in the same chapter.</p><p>Anyway as always thanks for reading, if you have anything you'd like to share I'd love to hear it and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Exams and Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After leaving Nami and the shrine behind Yu returned home to an excited Nanako. Together they made dinner which was starting to become a daily occurrence, mid way through dinner Dojima came home and apologised to Nanako again before giving her a T-shirt with a platypus on it from June as a gift for child day. He also gave Yu a swimming trunk which Yu thanked him for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After heating up the leftovers for Dojima, Yu spent the rest of the night studying for the exams that started next week.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Saturday: 05/07</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friday was largely uneventful with Yu studying and starting a part time job at the local day care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today the rain was beginning to set in with a bang as a thunderstorm slowly moved in over the town. After class Yu and Yukiko were discussing the stuff they had just covered while Nami sat staring out the window and Chie sat there silently looking a bit unnerved. Soon Yosuke walked over to the group and called out to Chie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Chie, I’ve got a surprise for you!” Yosuke declared as he pulled out a DVD case, “It’s another copy of that Trail of the Dragon flick. If I knew how cheap it was I would have just replaced it instead of buying you steak…” Yosuke grumbled as he slid the case over to Chie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Chie went to grab the case an rumble of thunder which she slightly winced at, “T-thanks. I appreciate you replacing it for me.” Chie thanked, sincerely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good on you Yosuke.” Yu said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukiko nodded “Hmm that’s surprisingly mature of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey! I still got her a steak when I broke it, didn’t I!” Yosuke protested, “Anyway while I was getting it yesterday I eavesdropped on the housewives at Junes to see if anything happened over Golden week. It seems like everything is relatively peaceful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another roar of thunder went of it the distance but clearly louder and closer than before, “Is that honestly the best source of information you have? Gossip from housewives?” Nami sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Never underestimate the Junes Housewives network!” Yosuke protested. “Anyway it got me thinking, what if Yukiko is the last of the victims?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie shakily shrugged, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and check the midnight channel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This storm is meant to pass, correct?” Nami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie nodded, “Yeah… it should be gone by Midnight… let just hope it holds through mid terms…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah crap! Chie why did you have to remind me of tho-” Yosuke’s complaining was interrupted by the loudest roar of thunder yet, followed by a crack of lightning and finally the power in the school going out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate this…” Chie whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not enjoy the storm?” Nami asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie shook her head, “Of course not! How can anyone enjoy this, you’re a goner if anyone of those things hit you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm I find it relaxing, a storm is a great time to think.” Nami casually states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nami…” Chie whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t this be a great time to work on your kung-fu moves? A bolt of lightning would strike and give you inspiration for a new mo-” Yosuke started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You jerk! You don’t even care how I feel!” Chie snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Chie? Do you know this story?” Yukiko promoted, after no response she started to tell the start of a ghost story which was clearly making Chie more uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay guys, maybe that enough. I think you’re thinking Chie out a bit too much.” Yu spoke up, interrupting Yukiko’s story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie breathed a sigh of relief, “Thanks Yu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yukiko giggled, “Sorry Chie, I guess I couldn’t help myself. Why don’t I walk you home?” Yukiko proposed which Chie quickly agreed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they left Yosuke said he was off to work and left the school as well. With the rest of the group gone Yu turned to face Nami, “Hey Nami, I’m going to try the Mega Beef bowl again. Do you want to come?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of thought Nami nodded, “I did say I would like to try it again so I shall.” With that the two gathered their bags and left the school, once again needing to share umbrellas as Nami still had not gotten her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the couple had walked through the heavy downpour covered streets of Inaba and arrived at Aiya’s shop they both ordered the Rainy Day Beef Bowl much to Aiya’s delight. Within minutes the huge bowls were once again in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good luck!” Aiya loudly exclaimed, setting Yu and Nami off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After several minutes of eating Yu once again began to slow down before ultimately coming to a complete stop, “Well… I think I managed to eat a bit more this time… but still no where near the bottom…” Yu grumbled. “How are you doing Nami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no response from his friend causing Yu to turn to face her. Nami was still eating but as Yu looked into her bowl he saw she wasn’t any further than she had gotten last time and her pace was beginning to slow down to a crawl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Within moments Nami stops and places her chopsticks down in mild frustration, “I was... Unable to make any significant progress.” Nami muttered in annoyance. “It seems this beef bowl has best us once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu chuckled, “At least it still tastes great. Maybe I should see if I can take the rest home, could be good to have when I finish studying.” Yu thinks out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm I did not take you for the kind of person to cheat around a challenge.” Nami remarked in a lighter tone than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu stared at Nami in shock before letting out a light laugh, “Sorry, didn’t expect you to make that kind of joke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Joke?” Nami muttered tilting her head in mild confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are you ready for our exams?” Yu asked as he pushed his bowl away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami confidently nodded, “I believe I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu smiled, “That’s good to hear. I’ve been studying really hard. Thankfully Yukiko gave me some tips and notes to work with.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You studied?” Nami questioned. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu looked at Nami confused, “You mean, you didn’t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not see the point. I doubt there will be anything I will not know.” Nami stated in a completely serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I was that confident…” Yu murmured. Yu and Nami continued to talk for a little while until Aiya came over and collected the six thousand yen from the two, Yu also collected his take out order which would be dinner for Nanako and Dojima.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you two next time!” Aiya cheered as they prepared to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nami, would you mind doing me a favour?” Yu asked at the exit to the building. Nami briefly nodded prompting Yu to continue, “Could you help me carry all the food home? I could do it but with the umbrella it might get awkward.” Yu requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami pondered, “I suppose I can. As thanks for paying for me today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Thanks!” Yu exclaimed, handing one of the bags over to Nami. They left the diner and made their way across town through the ever familiar streets to the Dojima resident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the Dojima residence Yu unlocked the door and invited Nami inside so she put the bag down and rested for a time before having to go home. As Yu and Nami walked into the kitchen area of the house they saw Naniko sitting at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nanako.” Yu greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh welcome home big bro.” Nanako greeted as she noticed Nami was also there, “Hello! It’s nice to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings” Nami responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We picked up dinner for you while we were out.” Yu said as they put the bags from Aiya on the table, “Might need to be heated up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako looked in the bag, “Oh this smells yummy!” Nanako cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Nanako leaned over towards the bag Nami noticed small paper flowers in front of the girl. “What are these?” Nami asked, pointing at the flowers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon hearing the question Nanako’s expression turned more downcast and slightly sad, “We… made them in school today. Our teacher told us tomorrow is Mother’s day”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother’s day? What is that?” Nami asked with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My teacher said it’s a day where we should give our Mom flowers. but… I don’t have a Mom… So I don’t know what to do with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give them to your Dad?” Yu suggested, “I’m sure he'd appreciate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe… but I really wish I could give them to Mom like everyone else…” Nanako muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is not much that can be done. But it is not like your Mother will know.” Nami said, causing Nanako’s expression to clench up and become even more downcast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu glared at Nami as he went over to Nanako, “It’s okay. I’m sure your Dad will love them.” Yu comforted Nanako.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako remained silent until she looked at Nami with sad eyes, “You didn’t know what Mother’s day was so… do you not have a Mom as well?” Nanako asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami felt an unusual pressure set over her, “I… I do not. I never had a Mother or a Father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako’s expressions soften, “We’re the same then.” Nami was silent from the young girl’s comment while Yu looked at Nami with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… how do you give your parents stuff?” Nanako asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami continued to be silent, unsure how to respond. After a moment of thinking she recalled something she had seen other humans do, “I...suppose I go to the shrine and leave offerings for them there.” Nami lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nanako didn’t your Dad mention a family shrine, could you leave the flowers for your Mom there?” Yu suggested after hearing what Nami did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako’s expression lit up, “Yeah! That would work! Dad leaves things for Mom there all the time! Thanks Nami, Big Bro!” Nanako thanked as she hopped out of her chair with the flowers, she walked over to Nami and tugged her sleeve, “Do you want to give one to your Mom?” Nanako asked, offering Nami a flower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami looked at the little girl in surprise before shaking her head, “No… you made them for your Mother, it would not be right for me to take one.” Nami responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” Nanako muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Nanako, go wash up and I’ll heat up your dinner.” Yu said, Nanako nodded and ran off to get ready for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu turned to face Nami letting out a weary sigh, “You might want to be more careful what you say around Nanako but thanks. I think you helped her out in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami looked confused, “It is fine… I did not do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu shrugged, “Anyway it looks like the rain has stopped yet so as thanks for helping me get all the food back, why don’t you take my umbrella to get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami attempted to refuse but Yu gave her a look that even she could tell meant he wasn’t going to take no as an answer, so albeit reluctantly Nami accepted and said goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunday: 05/08 - Thursday: 05/12</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu spent the rest of Sunday studying any subject he didn’t feel completely confident in until he felt like he was an expert on all the subjects. In the evening before cooking dinner he also helped Nanako offer up the paper flowers to her mother at their family shrine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that day had ended and Yu reached the school the following day the midterms began, everyday that week went by in a flash as Yu answered questions whether the question was covered in class or whether it was something he had to study on his own time. As the week drawn to a close while there were some questions Yu wasn’t confident with overall he was pleased with the result.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Friday: 05/13</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad exams are finally over!” Yosuke cheered, while Chie was asking Yukiko what answers she put during the exam, with ever growing despair each time Yukiko told her a different answer to the one she put.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was surprised by how tough those were. I did notice you weren’t around the last couple of days, huh Yosuke.” Yu jabbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke shrugged, “Dude, I realised half way through the week it wouldn’t make any difference how well I did whether I was here or not so I decided to save myself the stress.” Yosuke exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu rolled his eyes before turning around to face Nami, “How did you  do Nami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami turned and looked at Yu with her scarlet eyes seeming conflicted, “I did… fine. I was not expecting the question to pose as much of a challenge as they did but I do not believe I answered any wrong.” Nami said with shaky confidence while Chie groaned in despair at the table next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke laughed, “Man I wish I could have that kind of confidence. Anyway did you guys hear about the biker gangs?” Nami and Yu shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I heard of them, they really make a ruckus from time to time.” Chie said joining the conversation. “I guess you guys must live pretty far away if you’ve never heard them before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve even heard some people in our school are part of it. There’s this rumour about a first year who’s part of one who is a total hellraiser. Chie gossiped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I think I’ve heard about them from one of my co-workers. Apparently the guy’s been a legend since middle school” Yosuke added one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Legend!” Yukiko exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring Yukiko’s comment Nami speaks up, “Hmm this is the first I’m hearing of anyone like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke shrugged, “It doesn’t really matter. I doubt it has anything to do with our investigation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Speaking of it looks like we’ll be getting some rain tomorrow night so you know what that means.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone has to check the midnight channel.” Yosuke answered, “Here’s hoping no one appears and Yukiko really was the last one.” Chie and Yukiko nodded in agreement and promised they’d check while Nami sat there silent as usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With their discussion finished Yu, Yosuke and Yukiko all went to go work at their jobs while Chie dragged an extremely reluctant Nami off… somewhere. But in the back of all their minds the looming threat of the midnight channel and the killer stayed ever present. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters in one month? What madness is this haha.</p>
<p>I really wanted to get a second chapter out this month because this is the last chapter before we completely move onto the Kanji arc of the story which will finally begin next week! Wooo!</p>
<p>I also shuffled around some of the event dates in this chpater by a day or two just so I could link them together better without having to either cut them entirely or summerise them and I think it worked out well enough. Nami is also slowly starting to change even though she doesn't realise it, it'll be a slow change but it's finally starting which is fun for me!</p>
<p>Anyway thank you for reading, if you have anything to say please feel free to share and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Next Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Yu returned home, Dojima was already home and Nanako was preparing the ingredients she knew Yu would be using for dinner tonight. Greeting the two Yu went up the stairs to put away his school supplies and get changed into his casual evening wear.</p><p>Once he was changed Yu returned downstairs and began to work on dinner while Nanako went to go put away the laundry. While Yu was cooking Dojima got off the sofa and made his way into the kitchen, “So… is there anyway I can help?” Dojima asked earnestly.</p><p>“Hmm.” Yu hummed as he looked back towards Dojima, “I don’t think so. It should be finished in a few minutes.”</p><p>Dojima grew a weary smile, “Okay. I just wish I could do more to help out around here. I feel bad you and Nanako are doing all the work…” Dojima muttered, “Actually… How do you take your coffee? I can’t be much help with dinner but I can at least do something to go with it.”</p><p>Yu chuckled before accepting the offer and telling Dojima his preference. As Yu was dishing up the dinner, Nanako returned to the living room and Dojima began to make the coffee for the group. “Oh right you had exams this week didn’t you?” Dojima asked Yu.</p><p>Yu nodded, “I did. I think I did pretty well in them.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear. I was worried moving school might have made studying more difficult.” Dojima answered in a relieved tone.</p><p>“I know Big Bro did well!” Nanako declared, “He was really good and studied everyday.” Nanako continued to say in a childishly confident tone.</p><p>Dojima laughed, “Well you better hope you did well now. Sounds like Nanako has high expectations for you.” Dojima jokes causing Yu to let out his own small laugh.</p><p>The group ate their dinner as they watched the news most of the reports were normal and what Yu had come to expect from the small town’s news station. This was until one right in the middle of the broadcast.</p><p>“The hell are you punks doing here!?” A loud aggressive voice boomed out, “This ain’t a show so get bent!” The loud and aggressive blond on the TV continued to shout as he approached the camera being used to record him.</p><p>“Oh him…” Dojima muttered.</p><p>Nanako tilted her head, “Do you know him, Dad?”</p><p>“Sort of. I know of him from work. His name is Kanji Tatsumi, he’s well known around the station for beating down any biker gangs around town. We had hoped since he started high school this year he might have stopped but the last few days we’ve been getting reports about him again.” Dojima sighed, “At this rate he Mother will have to apologize for his behaviour… again.”</p><p>Yu placed his chopsticks down on the table, “I think I’ve heard about. There’s a lot of rumours about him at school talking about him destroying a gang and then taking it over.”</p><p>“Hmm sounds about right but he doesn’t take them over he just wants them gone so they don’t disturb his mother… I just hope he doesn’t cause more trouble for her especially since everyone will know it’s him from this broadcast…”</p><p>While Yu and Dojima talked a bit more about Kanji, Nanako looked at the TV in wonder. “Cool…”</p><p>Dojima sighed, “Let's change the subject. I don’t want this to be a bad influence on Nanako…” Dojima murmured as Yu changed the channel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday: 05/14</b>
</p><p>The next day was mostly average for the investigation team with all of them feeling anxious about the results of the Midnight channel. As the school day ended they all went home early through the soaking Inaba streets and spent their evenings preparing for what was to come.</p><p>As Yu sat in his room taking deep calming breaths as he watched his clock slowly tick over to Midnight. Soon a pale yellow glow emanates from the TV and an aggressive figure is shown attacking the air around him.</p><p>“Could that be…” Yu thinks out loud before getting interrupted by his phone ringing.</p><p>As Yu answered the phone Yosuke loudly speaks up, “Dude! Did you see that?”</p><p>“I did.” Yu sighed, “It looks like we have another case on our hands.”</p><p>“Yeah… Do you have any idea who it is? They seem familiar but I can’t quite place my finger on it.” Yosuke muttered.</p><p>Yu agreed the person seemed familiar and just before he was about to give up a name sprung to mind, “It could be Kanji Tatsumi.”</p><p>“You mean that scary biker dude that was on TV the other day? You might be on to something, now that you’ve said it I can see it… Ahhh let's just leave it for now. We have tomorrow off school so let's all meet up at Junes and talk about it.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Yu reponsed.</p><p>“Oh right before you go. I’ve been meaning to ask.” Yosuke stated in a serious tone. “Which one out of Yukiko, Chie and Nami is your type.”</p><p>“That’s what you wanted to know.” Yu deadpanned.</p><p>“Hey come on dude, this is important information. A bro’s gotta know.” Yosuke protested.</p><p>“Sorry Yosuke but I won’t be answering that.” Yu said while rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Ahhh dude you’re no fun. Well it doesn’t matter I think I have a pretty goo-” Yosuke was cut off by Yu hanging up the phone so he could get ready for bed and for the investigation to begin tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunday: 05/15</b>
</p><p>The next day Yu went over to the Junes food court and approached the groups regular table, “There you are, we’ve been waiting!” Chie called out as she waved over from the table.</p><p>“Sorry about that, I was just helping Nanako out with some chores.” Yu said as he sat in the empty chair next to Nami.</p><p>“Maybe you should be the one these two force to come…” Nami muttered as she glared at Chie and Yukiko.</p><p>“H-Hey we didn’t force you!” Chie protested. “We just came to walk with you. You live on our way and isn’t it better if we all go together?” Chie counted.</p><p>Nami pouted and turned away from Chie. Causing Chie’s expression to turn ever so slightly smug, “I informed you I would come… you do not need to waste your time coming over. It is pointless.” Nami stated.</p><p>“You can pretend you don’t care but I know you’re okay with us coming to get you.” Chie smugly sang.</p><p>“Irrelevant…” Nami muttered.</p><p>“Anyway!” Yosuke shouted grabbing everyone’s attention, “I believe we should finally start our meeting on the kidnapping/murder case taking place here in Inaba.”</p><p>Yu nodded in agreement, “So everyone watched the midnight channel correct?” Everyone at the table spoke in agreement.</p><p>“It looked like a high school student. But I’m not sure who... I know he looks familiar but I just can’t remember where I saw him.” Chie answered.</p><p>“I had the same issue but our leader here seems to have an idea.” Yosuke said, prompting everyone to turn their attention to him.</p><p>“I think it could be Kanji Tatsumi. The way he looked and how the silhouette was acting reminded me of how he acted in that news report the other day.” Yu explained.</p><p>“Oh I know the one you’re talking about, he was super scary in that, yelling at the reporters and taking out those gang members like it was nothing.” Chie mumrmered.</p><p>“He has also become the subject of many rumours around the school and town recently.” Nami added, “He certainly seems to have become someone that people want to see more of.” </p><p>“I wonder why he's been getting attention like this recently…” Yukiko muttered, “He was always much quieter when he was younger.”</p><p>“Wait! you know him Yukiko?” Chie exclaimed.</p><p>Yukiko nodded, “Yeah although we haven’t spoken in a long time. His family runs a textile in the shopping district and our Inn has been a customer there for years.” As Yukiko finished her explanation he expression lit up with an idea, “Hey why don’t we go down there right now? We could go and check on him.” Yukiko proposed.</p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Yosuke declared.</p><p>“Hang on.” Yu interrupted as he rested his head in his hands, “We still don’t know if Kanji is the person being targeted. He completely breaks our old pattern.”</p><p>“Oh right! Wasn’t the killer targeting girls that had connections to the first case?” Chie asked.</p><p>Nami stood up out of her chair, “That was the theory you came up with yes. But perhaps that idea was wrong. Maybe it is simply just because he is gaining attention that he is being targeted.” Nami pointed out, “The only way you’ll find out is by investigating further.”</p><p>“Nami’s right. We need more information and the best way to do that is to investigate him directly.” Yosuke declares, “So Yukiko… lead the ways!” Yosuke says gesturing to the exit of the food court causing the group minus Nami to laugh.</p><p>Following Yukiko’s lead the group made their way through the shopping district until they reached an old fashioned building near the rear of the district. As they entered the building they saw a boy in a blue outfit finish talking to the old women that was seated.</p><p>“Who’s that?” Yosuke questioned as Yukiko walked up to the owner and started to chat as if they were old friends.</p><p>“I dunno. I’ve never seen him before.” Chie responded.</p><p>While Yukiko continued her conversation with the owner the rest began to casually look around the room for anything of note. “Oh… now isn’t that interesting.” Nami stated, drawing Yu’s attention.</p><p>“Did you find something?” Yu whispered.</p><p>“Come over and see for yourself.”</p><p>Following Nami’s instruction, Yu made his way across the room and saw a very familiar looking scarf. “Wait isn’t that…” Yu thought as Yosuke and Chie joined them.</p><p>“Did you two find something?” Yosuke asked.</p><p>Chie looked over at the scarf and yelped, “Wait isn’t that the scarf from that place!?”</p><p>Yu nodded, “No doubt about it that’s the same scarf as the one from that room… the one that was used to…” Yu trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.</p><p>“It would appear that there is a connection to the first case afterall.” Nami observed.</p><p>All their chatter finally drew the attention of the owner, “Oh my are you acquaintances with Ms Yamano?”</p><p>“Uh kind of.” Yosuke unsurenly replied.</p><p>“Did she happen to get a scarf like this?” Yu asked, wanting to find out as much as possible.</p><p>The owner nodded, “She did in fact they were a special order but in the end she only took one of them so we had no choice but to sell this one separately.” As the old lady finished her explanation the doorbell went off followed by the voice of the delivery guy, “Oh, I’m sorry but I have to go and get this.”</p><p>“D-don’t worry we need to go anyway.” Chie excused as the group left the building.#</p><p>As they left Nami glanced back, “I must say I… did not expect there to be such a  connection.”</p><p>“I don’t think any of us were…” Yosuke said.</p><p>“Lets just get somewhere a bit more private and then we can discuss it further.” Yu said, ushering the group out. “But this could open up more possibilities.”</p><p>As they left the shop they saw Kanji and the boy in blue standing not too far off from the entrance to the shop. Hastily the group moved to a part of the building that was slightly more obscure so they could eavesdrop on the conversation while most of the conversation was too distant to hear they did manage to overhear the boy convincing Kanji to come to school tomorrow so they could meet up after class.</p><p>Once their conversation concluded and the boy left Kanji noticed the group and began to chase them. After a few minutes of running away they managed to finally lose him in another part of the shopping district.</p><p>“That… that dude is seriously terrifying…” Yosuke heavily panted.</p><p>“I know right! He’s even more scary than he was on TV!” Chie exclaimed.</p><p>“At least we have a lead now.” Yu said.</p><p>Nami nodded, “Precisely, you’ll be able to follow and observe him if he is true to his word.”</p><p>The group murmured in agreement, “Hold on there is one thing that’s been bugging me. Doesn’t Kanji’s mother fit the pattern we talk about earlier? She’s a woman that had a connection to Ms Yamano. So wouldn’t it make more sense if she’s the target?” Yosuke pointed out.</p><p>“Hmm… maybe not. Afterall my Mom fit the pattern more than I did and I was still targeted.” Yukiko said.</p><p>“So the killer is targeting their kids but… then their motive makes no sense since it’s not about revenge or silencing witnesses.” Chie shouted.</p><p>“Perhaps you should try to stop trying to understand the motive. For all you know there is no greater purpose behind their actions.” Nami curtly stated.</p><p>“But… there has to be a reason, right?” Chie protested.</p><p>Before Nami could retort, Yu spoke up, “Maybe targeting the kids is a way to get back at them. After all what could hurt the parents more then their kid being murder.”</p><p>Nami looked like she was about to say something when Yu finished but fell silent before saying anything. “Well maybe we should keep an eye on both Kanji’s Mother and Kanji tomorrow. Split into two groups.” Yosuke suggested.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. How should we split the teams?” Chie asked, turning to face Yu which also directed Yukiko’s and Yosuke’s attention at Yu.</p><p>“Hmm” Yu pondered for a moment to determine the best group. “Me and Yukiko can stake out the shop. Yukiko used to come here a lot so if we’re spotted we can use that as an excuse.” Yu explained.</p><p>“Yosuke, Chie you two are the fastest so you should be able to keep up with them.” Yu reasoned.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. But what about Nami?” Yosuke questioned.</p><p>“Oh right, Nami. Nami?” Yu called out to the silver hair girl but continued to get no response, sighing Yu walked over a lightly poked Nami’s shoulder bringing the girl back to reality.</p><p>“Hmm? Sorry I… I was thinking about something. What do you need?”</p><p>“It's okay. I was wondering if you’d be okay going with Chie and Yosuke tomorrow? I think we need as many of us keeping an eye on Kanji as we can… and I’m not sure how quiet those two will be on their own.” Yu jokes.</p><p>“Dude!” Yosuke yelled.</p><p>“I… it’s not…” Nami sighed, “I have no objections.”</p><p>“Great! Okay so I guess we all better head home and rest! Oh man a stake out… this is getting exciting!” Chie declared before her and Yukiko left with Yosuke following soon after. As Yu started to leave Nami spoke up.</p><p>“Before you go… I do not understand what you meant earlier.” Yu tilted his head in confusion unsure what the girl was talking about, “When you said killing their child would hurt them more… I do not understand. Surely getting harm yourself would be worse than someone else getting hurt?”</p><p>Yu was taken aback unsure how best to respond, “W-well… for some people losing the people closest to you can hurt more than anything that could happen to you and that pain is even worse when it’s someone you love…” Yu said, feeling unsure about his explanation. “I know if anything happened to you guys I would be angry.”</p><p>“I… still do not understand. ” Nami muttered. “Perhaps it is because I have never experienced this kind of… relationship you describe.” Yu fell silent unsure what to say, “Well thank you. I… would like to understand this more but I do not think I can… right now… so I shall see you tomorrow.” Nami hesitantly said before walking down the shopping district street.</p><p>Before Yu could think to say goodbye Nami was already gone. With nothing left to do Yu makes his way home to prepare lunch for tomorrow and to get enough rest for the stake out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Monday: 05/16</b>
</p><p>During Lunch Yu once again shared a boxed lunch with Nami on the roof albeit after some insisting on the reluctant silver hair girl. While they ate they went over the plan for after school making sure they both knew what they would be doing and then they just had a short and casual chat before returning to class.</p><p>As soon as class ended Yukiko and Yu left ahead of the crowd so they could reach the textile shop as soon as possible meanwhile Yosuke, Chie and Nami followed Kanji around the school until they finally saw him meet up with the boy from yesterday. </p><p>After a brief conversation between the two that amounted to pleasantries Kanji and the boy left the school prompting the three to follow behind them. Several minutes of tailing the two eventually lead them to the Samagawa floodplains</p><p>“This is really weird…” Chie mutters as crouches behind a tree. </p><p>“Well yeah I think we both stand out… seriously why don’t we just walk normally like Nami!” Yosuke murmured loudly.</p><p>“Because that’s not stake out-like we have to hide or we’re wasting this chance… And that’s not what I meant. I mean those two there’s something off about them, it’s like there's something going on between them.” Chie said.</p><p>“It seems no different then any normal relationship I have seen.” Nami observed. “They are just talking like anyone else… unless I am misunderstanding what you mean.”</p><p>Chie sighed, “I guess… it seems like they don’t know each other that well but they aren’t really talking about anything… Maybe I’m just frustrated we’re not learning anything…”</p><p>“Perhaps there is nothing going on. At least you can make sure he is safe, correct?” Nami asked.</p><p>“True… I wonder if the other two are having any luck.” Chie mused.</p><p>Yosuke got up and moved away from chie, “Beats me for all we know he’s taking on the Amagi challenge and hitting on Yukiko right now.” Yosuke jokes.</p><p>Nami shook her head, “I find that unlikely. He is not shameless like you, he is likely focusing on the task at hand. Now we best be quiet again or we’ll give awa-” Nami stopped speaking as she looked down the road.</p><p>Chie carried on the conversation not noticing Nami’s sudden silence. “Yeah no. Like Nami said he isn’t like you and besides, I don’t think Yukiko is even interested in that kind of thing.”</p><p>“Eh it’s not like he’s interested in her anyway.” Yosuke casually threw out.</p><p>“Wait so you know who he’s interested in?” Chie questioned.</p><p>“N-not exactly but…” Yosuke trailed off as he frantically looked around, “Wait where did Nami go?”</p><p>“Huh you’re right.” Chie stood up, “Naaaaam-” Chie called out until a menacing deep voice spoke up behind her.</p><p>“The hall are you two doing?”</p><p>“You just left them?” Yu asked.</p><p>“They started to be very loud and once Kanji had noticed us I determined it would be best for at least one of us to get back.” nami explained.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll be alright?” Yukiko asked with Nami shrugging in response.</p><p>“I’m… sure they’re fine.” Yu hesitantly answered before letting out a weary sigh, “Looks we’re not getting anywhere with our investigation today… we may just have to rely on the midnight channel again tonight.”</p><p>“Let's stay here a bit long just in case something-” Yukiko began to suggest before a voice of growing familiarity called from up the street.</p><p>“Hey. Aren’t you guys with those weird ass love birds… What the hell are you doing here.” Kanji threateningly demanded as he marched over.</p><p>“Not again…” Nami complained.</p><p>Yu gulped before ordering the remnants of the group, “Run! We’ll have to deal with it tomorrow!” with the order issues the group scattered and spread out having to end their investigation early and ultimately have to fall back on their fail safe plan of the midnight channel.</p><p>Once Yu reached home and spent his evening as productively as possible he began to wait in his room for the clock to strike midnight. A few minutes before the channel would start he received a worrying call from Yukiko saying she phoned Kanji’s house and that he had gone missing and an extra layer of dread to the already tense atmosphere.</p><p>Just as his call with Yukiko ended the midnight channel came on but unlike the previous nights where all that was shown as a silhouette this time it was like an actual TV show with Kanji presenting a bath house before running into the steam covered entrance.</p><p>As the channel turned off Yu’s phone rang with a frantic Yosuke on the other side “Dude… did you… see…. THAT!” Yosuke stammered in a fantic and flustered manner.</p><p>“Calm down.” Yu firmed said, “That was definitely Kanji... which means.”</p><p>“He’s… in the TV… dammit! We were so close, we knew who it was and we still couldn’t prevent it!” Yosuke shouted in frustration. </p><p>“Unfortunately… All we can do now is confirm he is still gone tomorrow and if he is go and save him.”</p><p>“You’re right… let’s just head to bed and come up with a plan tomorrow… okay see you tomorrow dude.”</p><p>“Night” Yu greeted before getting ready for bed. As Yu laid down in his futon frustration clouded his thoughts, they were so close to preventing this and they failed. “We… won’t fail next time and Kanji… we will save you, I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the Kanji arc begins! Going to be honest I had a rough time with this one because there wasn't a lot I felt like I could add or change to this bit of the story but it was also too important to skim over a lot so I mainly tried to streamline and add where I can. Seriously why figuring out it's Kanji took two days in game will always confuse me so it was all put into one day here haha.</p><p>I tried to also just tackle a bit more of Nami's arc and I will say I'm excited for some stuff coming up after the dungeon like the gardening and the cmaping trip those are going to be great fun to write but first... got to do the dungeon which... that'll be interesting!</p><p>Anyway thank you very much for reading, feel free to share any thoughts oyu have I always love to hear them and I hope you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Steamy Bathhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tuesday: 05/17</b>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Yu woke up the next morning he checked his phone and saw some messages he received last night from Yukiko saying that she would go to Kanji’s house after school to check up on him one last time before they checked the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Yu had read the messages he took a moment to tried to force himself to calm down so he wouldn’t lose focus on the school day ahead. He eventually managed to keep himself relatively calm. He changed into his school uniform and went downstairs to have breakfast with Nanako before silently making his way to school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu’s thoughts during the day were focused entirely on wanting to check on Kanji and trying to rescue him if he was captured and as such was almost completely silent for the rest of the morning only speaking up when called out by the teacher. During lunch Yu went to the roof to eat his lunch and clear his head. As he finished his meal, he heard the door to the roof open with Nami coming through soon after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Nami greeted as she walked over to the free part of the vent next to Yu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Yu replied back, “Sorry I didn’t bring you any lunch today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I had assumed that when you did not pester me after class.” Nami curtly replied, “It is… no trouble. I just bought some bread instead.” Nami answered with a hint of disappointment in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did you come up here?” Yu asked unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to ask what is wrong with you.” Nami stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu shook his head, “There’s nothing wrong. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is very clearly not true.” Nami bluntly responded, “You have been quieter today then usual and I can sense… something is not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu sighed as he gave up trying to hide it, “I’m just… frustrated with myself. We were so close to being able to stop Kanji from getting captured but we failed at the last minute and now he could be in a lot of danger…” Yu growled in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Nami blunted exclaimed, “You will just have to do what you did the last time, will you not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu chuckled, “I guess. I’m just angry at myself, I’m meant to be the leader and the first time we have a chance to get ahead we couldn’t manage it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you will not if you continue to operate in this mindset. You have done more than most would in your situation which alone is admirable. If you continue as you have been then you will be fine.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu proceeded what Nami said for a minute until his thoughts were interrupted by the school bell signally they had to return for their afternoon classes, Yu and Nami got up and Yu gave Nami a small smile, “Thanks for trying to make me feel better. I’m still frustrated we failed but you’re right I can’t keep letting it over take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami looked back in surprise, “I… I did not mean to cheer you up. I merely want to see you operating at your best.” Nami justified with a small pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu laughed, “Well whatever the reason. Thanks.” Yu exclaimed as he walked towards class with Nami following closely behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu and Nami returned to the classroom just before King Moron entered the room and took attendance. Once the lessons had begun the rest of the afternoon blurred in Yu’s mind and felt like it ended as soon as it began. Once they were over the group gathered their things and made their way through the shopping district to Kanji’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrived Yukiko went to greet Kanji’s mother who was standing out by the doorway with a concerned look on her old weary face. “Oh Hello Yukiko. Are you here to pick up your mother’s delivery?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukiko shook her head, “No sorry. Someone is coming by later to pick that up. I just came to ask if you’ve seen Kanij since I called you yesterday? He wasn’t at school and we were getting worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman smiled, “I’m glad Kanji is finally making some friends… and I wouldn’t worry too much, he does this occasionally usually when he thinks he might bring trouble around here like when he had a fight with the biker kids nearby.” Kanji’s mother explained with a hint of pride in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah I heard about that, he took out the whole gang on his own right?” Yosuke asked, his tone a mixture of amazement and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed, “Yes but it is partly my fault. Their bikes were stopping me getting to sleep and when I mentioned it in passing to one of my customers he stormed out before I had a chance to stop him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean… he put himself at risk of physical harm and unwanted attention from the police… because of a problem you had?” Nami question for clarification.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is correct. He’s always been a caring son, I just wish he wouldn’t put himself at so much risk. But I cannot get too made since he is doing it for my sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami digested the information, “I… I see. That is certainly interesting… I had no idea someone would go to such lengths for their… mother?” Nami muttered while Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko looked at her with a mixture of concern and confusion while Yu knowing her past looked at the girl with more sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu turned his attention to the older woman, “Is there anything else you can tell us? Anything at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanji's mother thought for a moment before she slowly stood up and re-entered her house before re-emerging soon after with a small pink bunny phone charm. “Kanji was making this for one of the local boys and I found it outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah Kanji made this?” Yosuke asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanji’s mother nodded, “He did. He’s very talented when it comes to making these. It’s odd it was on the floor since he is normally very careful with them.” The old woman approached Yu and placed the bunny charm into his hands, “If you’re going to look for him why don’t you take that so you can return it to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, thank you for the help. We won’t keep you anymore.” Yu said, as Kanji’s mother and the rest of the group said their farewells. With no other option left the group decided the only place left to check was the TV world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they left the textile shop and made their way passed the shrine a loud familiar howl brought their attention to the direction of the shrine. “It can’t be…” Yu muttered as he saw the aged fox from Golden Week run up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Did that Fox just seriously run up to us!?” Chie exclaimed. The fox barked in response. “Did… did it just understand me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I think it can.” Yu murmured. The rest of the group looked at him in confusion, “Me and Nami met it during Golden Week. Do you need something?” Yu asked the fox.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami stared at Yu, “You cannot be suggesting this is the same creature and that it can understand you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fox ignored Nami and yipped at Yu before running over to the nearby bush and pulling out a bundle of the healing leaves. Once the bundle was screwed in their mouth the fox ran over to Yu and pushed it into his hands.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want us to have these?” Yu questioned getting a happy yip in response before running off back towards the shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are those?” Chie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu explained their encounter with the fox during golden week and the properties of the leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So these could help us if we get hurt in the TV?” Chie remarked, “That’s awesome. Thanks fox!” Chie shouted in the direction of the shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami sighed, “You cannot believe that Fox understands what you are doing or that it is intentionally trying to help, can you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu shrugged, “It seems to. Come on, let's get moving. We need to save Kanji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once their encounter with the fox was complete the group made their way towards Junes. Along the way they had another encounter with the boy Kanji met up with yesterday where they had a brief conversation about why he met up with Kanji which the boy revealed they ultimately just did some small talk however Kanji began to act strange near the end of their conversion. When the boy called him out on it he started to act very defensively leading to the boy suspecting Kanji might have some deeper issue that no one is aware of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that encounter they made their way to the Junes electronic department and entered the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they fell through the TV and landed at the usual backstage style area they all put on their glasses and glance around the stage to find their final team member. Soon they locate the colorful bear over in one of the corners of the stage grasping his head… or what could best be described as grasping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Teddie!” Yosuke called out, “Someone got thrown in here right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We think it might be a boy named Kanji Tatsumi.” Yukiko added on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie slowly turned around to face the group revealing his sad almost depressed expression. “Oh… uh yeah I think there is someone here… But… I can’t seem to find him...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Chie asked with a tone of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie slightly moved his head to the side which the group assumed was his way of showing disagreement, “It’s not that… I just keep thinking about things and they’re all messing with my head and now my nose isn’t working properly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yosuke sighed, “Well you are empty inside so try not to think too hard on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How rude!” Teddie angrily responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yosuke and Teddie could continue Yu spoke up, “So is there no way for you to find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that I just need some help… Do you have anything I could use to get his scent? I think if I had a clue I might be able to track it down easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of thought Yu dug through his pocket and pulled out the bunny charm that Kanji’s mother had given to them. “Would this work?” Yu asked, presenting the charm to Teddie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddie looked at the charm with curiosity before grabbing it out of Yu’s hand allowing him to sniff the object. “Oh yeah this is perfect. Great work Sensei!” After a few more whiffs Teddie returns the charm to Yu, “Okay! I definitely got it now! Follow meeeeeee!” Teddie declared as he charged off down one of the walkways prompting the group to swiftly catch up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they caught up they managed to slow Teddie down to a more reasonable pace Nami who had been silent up till now approached the front of the pact and started to walk next to Teddie. “So you said you were thinking before we arrived. What about?” Nami questions out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep thinking about who I am and where I come from.” Teddie answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon getting no further explanation from the Nami sighed, “What do you mean by that? You haven’t discovered anything since our last conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… the questions you asked me back then keep coming back to me as well and I just don’t know any answers. I just want to know more about myself, not knowing is tearing me up inside!” Teddie wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are… certainly an oddity compared to everything else in this world. Originally I thought you must be a shadow but you are… too abnormal to be one.” Nami muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a mystery that is for certain.” Nami then looked away, “Even to me…” She thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! That’s why all this thinking has been unbearable!” before the conversation could continue more Teddie perked up and began to speed up once again, “Hurry guys we’re nearly there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the brief dash lead by their bear friend the group reached the entrance and changing area of a bath house as they walked through the steam covered interior they began to hear some male voices calling out complimenting on each other physically and appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Okay I don’t wanna go in!” Yosuke shouted out as a feeling of discomfort settled in his stomach. “These voices are making me way too uncomfortable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have seen horrifying monsters most humans would never even dream of… and this is what causes you to lose your nerve?” Nami deadpanned. “That is possibly one of the most ridiculous reactions I have seen from you yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-well I mean… Ah I guess you have a point…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu clasped Yosuke’s shoulder as a sign of support, “We have to go in. To save Kanji, just focus on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right bro…” Yosuke murmured as the group entered the bathhouse albeit with Chie and Yukiko taking the lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group made their way through the muggy, steam covered linear hallways of the bath house taking out any Shadows they came across with Teddie and Nami staying at a safe distance from any of the fights which barring a few close calls meant they were never placed into any danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they went through the bathhouse and defeated the shadows they came across Yu was also slowly building his collection of Persona whether through card collection or the fusion of previous ones. While initially he collection of Persona lead him to not be as useful compared to the rest of the team he soon caught up and was bringing much needed versatility to their team dynamic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they stormed through the place they heard Kanji’s inner thoughts just like they had with Yukiko and Saki before. This time the voice was talking about his pride as a man and how he viewed himself. As they reached Kanji’s location in the bath house they encountered a huge muscular shadow that blocked the entrance way which they managed to defeat without any major issue but the constant fighting had worn down the group, particularly Yu, Yosuke and Yukiko who had been under a lot of mental strain from repeated Persona use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group took the moment of pause they had earned to rest and recover with the group using their remaining mental energy for the healing spells causing all the minor cuts and bruises they had received to fade away into nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the healing was done Yu gave Chie, Nami and Teddie a few of the leaves the Fox gave them and asked them to help use them on him and the other two to recover their mental energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did great in that last fight Sensei! That Shadow didn’t stand a chance!” Teddie declared as he placed one of the leaves on Yu’s back. “I just wish I could do more to help you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu grunted as he could fill the leaf returning the energy to his body, “You’re doing plenty Teddie. You and Nami are staying safe which is more important we can handle the fights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of.” Yosuke called out as he placed one of the leaves on his arm, “Why did we bring Nami along? She can’t fight and she isn’t stuck here like Teddie so isn’t it a bit dangerous to bring her here when we don’t need to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will do no such thing.” Nami bluntly stated, “I need to see what happens. And.” Nami paused as she pulled up the back of Yosuke’s shirt where she slapped one of the leaves down hard causing it to echo out despite the wooden interior of the bathhouse, “I will be fine. I am more than able to keep myself safe.” Nami said as a small and subtle smile grew on her face,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Yosuke yelped, “Okay, okay sorry. I was just trying to be helpful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chie who had just finished helping Yukiko snickered, “Haha. you were asking for that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had all allowed the leaves to restore their energy the group stood up and faced the door, Nami tried to return the extra leaves she had to Yu but he shook his head and told her to keep them in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Kanji is behind this door right Teddie?” Yukiko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! But I’m also sensing his Shadow in there so be careful guys!” The group nodded and pushed open the door revealing two bleached blonde hair teens standing in the centre of the room. One wearing a yasogami high jacket over his shoulders and the other… wearing a towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m what you really want aren’t I?” the Shadow version of Kanji taunted as they walked further into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Kanji angrily yelled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Kanji’s expression turned to a sneer, “Oh how I hate girls, they gossip behind your back, spreading nasty lies. When they hear about my hobbies they all laugh behind my back. You’re a guy? You don’t act like a guy! Why aren’t you manly!” Shadow Kanji repeats in a mocking tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it mean to be a guy? What does it mean to be manly?” Shadow Kanji sighed, “Yes girls can be so scary… that’s why I vastly prefer men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ain’t scared of them! What the hell makes you think you can say that kind of shit with my face!” Kanji shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shadow Kanji began to laugh, “Why? That’s because I am you… and you are me. And you know that. Don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sensing the direction the argument between the two was heading, the group began to run through the room in an attempt to stop Kanji but it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way in hell that you are me, damnit!” Kanji snaps back. Hearing his reply Kanji’s shadow begins to laugh more and more as a dark fog begins to surround him “Hehehehe you’re me! There’s no denying it!” with that declaration Shadow Kanji transformed into a huge muscular figure surrounded in rose vines with the transforming causing Kanji to pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah crap. Looks like we’ve got to fight” Yosuke shouted as the group prepared for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a shadow… the true self! I’m just being true to myself! Which is why I’ll destroy everything in my way!” Shadow Kanji declared as flexed towards the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… these are Kanji’s true feelings?” Yukiko remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nami shouted as Teddie dragged her away from the battle, “He merely rejected the truth of his feelings causing them to spiral out of control.” Nami explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Teddie and Nami were at a safe distance Teddie turned back to observe the fight, “Sensei be careful! I’m sensing a weird energy surge, I think he’s about to charge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Thanks Teddie.” As Shadow Kanji began to rush the group a pale ethereal card appeared in front of Yu. “Come Rakshasa!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu summoned a giant Red warrior who flew at Kanji and grappled with the giant Shadow attempting to keep it in place and away from the rest of the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold him!” Yu grunted as the mental strain of keeping Kanji’s shadow in check bagan to affect him, “You guys try and figure what he wea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu’s orders were interrupted as Rakshasa was hit away from the Shadow bringing Yu to the ground as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro!” Yosuke called out in concern, before he could run over to check on him two more shadows appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no sorry but we can’t have you boys cause any one here harm.” A giant black and white shadow declared in a flamboyant voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another similar looking shadow appeared next to the previous one, “That’s right. Can’t have you performing acts of violence here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Chie growled, “This guy has help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu slowly stood up as he changed Rakshasa to Queen Mab. “Everyone make sure you pace yourselves… this might be a tougher fight then we expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all the combatants were on the field the fight truly began with the tw black and white shadows hounding the group with powerful close range attacks while Kanji’s Shadow switched between powerful lighting attacks and devastating physical blows. The group eventually fell into a rhythm when they discovered the shadows were each weak to Yukiko’s fire attacks or Chie’s ice, thankfully both Shadows didn’t seem that interested in either of the girls trying to get past them to attack Yu and Yosuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As such Yukiko and Chie focused on eliminating the Shadow while Yu used his Persona to count Shadow Kanji’s attack to prevent him from aiding the other two meanwhile Yosuke moved around the field using Jiraiya's healing powers to keep everyone going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes of fighting all combatants were tired but the two Muscular shadows finally fell. “Nooooo my men! This is all your fault!” Shadow Kanji wailed in despair, “Just for that I think I should let you boys in on a little secret. I’m sure you’ll love it!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>With that declaration Shadow Kanji rushed Izanagi and Jiraiya brushing off their attack as he brought the two Personas close he whispered something that caused both Persoan to take on a slight purple tint as Yu and Yosuke double over onto the floor groaning in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what just happened!?” Yukiko called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! That Shadow did something to their Personas and now they can’t move!” Teddie exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap! Come on Yukiko we have to protect them!” Chie declared rushing off just barely managing to stop Shadow Kanji from reaching the two boys after discarding their Personas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the two girls kept them safe, Shadow Kanji derated and insulted the two girls continuously, mocking them from everything like their personality, fighting style and even the outfits they were wearing. This continued until both of them exploded in anger and rushed Shadow Kanji without thought or care for defence or evasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is bad, this is really really bad!” Teddie panicked. “We need to do something quick or they’re goners!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not see what we could…” Nami thought back to just before they entered the room. She dug through her school jacket’s pocket until she pulled out a couple of the healing leaves. “If I could get close enough, do you think these could be used to help Yu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe? I dunno but how are you going to get close?” Teddie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be easy. The shadow seems to have no care about those of the opposite gender even now it is simply trying to get past the enraged two not fight them. And with no personal connection to the non shadow self I should be largely invisible.” Nami explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Teddie could speak up Nami began to sneak over to the group, after a few near misses with Yukiko’s out of control flames she managed to reach Yu who was groaning in pain. Nami sighed, “It is almost sad to see you reduced to this pathetic state”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Na...mi R...un…” Yu slowly slurred out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet!” Nami snapped glancing about to make sure Shadow Kanji was still distracted, “Here take these and get back out there.” Nami stated as she slapped the few remaining leaves onto Yu’s arms. “This makes us even for last time.” Nami remarked as colour returned to Yu’s face and he stood up reinvigorated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu chuckled, “Thank Nami… now Persoan!” Yu shouted summoning Nigi Mitama resulting in a healing light getting cast onto the result of the group, restoring Yosuke’s strength and bringing Yukiko and Chie’s rage back under control. With the group restored Shadow Kanji let out a wail of frustration trying to charge up one final desperate attack but as he was trying to charge up the attack the relentless all out attack managed to finally bring the powerful Shadow down as it cried out “Accept meeeee”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Shadow slowly reformed, Kanij woke up in the middle of the room. “Urg… what the hell happened… Damnit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kanji slowly trudged over to the rest of the group his Shadow got up and began to approach the group again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's still coming!” Teddie shouted in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say… with such a fiery passionate approach… I think you three would make such wonderful boyfriends.” Shadow Kanji’s expression turned to one of desperation, “Please will one of you just accept me! I don’t care who I just want somebody to accept me for who I a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut the hell up!” Kanji’s voice roared as he dashed across the room, delivering a devastating punch to his Shadow’s face. “I can’t believe there’s a part of me this damn weak… listen, I know… I’ve always known I had something like you in me. But it was never about guys or chicks… I was just scared shitless of being rejected because of who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanji… Don’t worry, you’re not alone. You can find people that will accept every part of you. Just like you should.” Yu said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh… I guess you’re right.” Kanji walked over to his Shadow and reached out his hand, “Get up, anything with my face isn’t so weak it can’t take a punch. You’re me and… I’m you dammit.” Kanji said with determination as he dragged his Shadow to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the Shadow was brought to his feet a pale blue glow surrounded it until it vanished and a giant skeleton with a lighting bolt took its place. “Take-Mikazuchi.” Kanji whispered before falling backwards. “Urg shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kanji… crap, come on lets get him out of here!” Yosuke says as he and Chie each grabbed one of Kanji’s shoulders and helped walk him out of the bathhouse with Yuki and Teddie following closely behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yu and Nami begin to follow Nami looks at Yu, “So it looks like you have awoken another Persona user.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t me. That was all Kanji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not so sure about that, it always seems to be those close to you that overcome their struggles… as I always say you are a strange one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yu chuckled, “I think you’re giving me too much credit.” The conversation fell into silence as they continued to leave. After a few minutes Yu spoke up again, “Oh right, thanks for coming to help back there… we would have lost without you putting yourself at risk like that. I’ll try to thank you properly later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “As I said I was merely returning the favour. There is no need to do anything for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I guess I won’t make you a special meal like I was thinking.” Yu said with a hint of smugness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… if that is all you wish to do… I guess I could allow it so you do not feel like you owe me a debt…” Nami muttered as she stared at the floor and Yu laughed as the tense atmosphere that had been clouding them since Kanji’s kidnapping finally started to fade with each step they took towards home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is done... this chapter was really hard to put together. One thing I'm learning while writing this story s Persona 4's dungeons just don't have a lot of substance from a story persective outside of the boss. I'm really beginning to understand why the anime basically just showed the shadow and not much else when it adapted them.</p><p>I really wanted to try and use this to show Nami starting to develop her own wants and desires even if she doesn't fully understand it yet and I think I did  a decent job doing that, also intergrating the foxes and healing leaves was something I kept going back and forth on how to do and I think this is a good balance. </p><p>Overall while I had trouble with this one and I don't think I did every part of it extremely well, I'm happy with what it ended up as and it's not the longest single chapter I have ever written which I'm proud of. </p><p>Next time we'll be back to the nice fluff and I have some plans that I'm extremely excited about, got some stuff with nanako, operation babe hunt and the camping trip coming up and I think those will be very fun. So thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully you enjoy the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a slow but thankfully calm walk back through the TV world with a barely conscious Kanji the group finally made it back to the giant backstage area where the exit to the real world was waiting. After a brief goodbye with Teddie, the group helped Kanji through the collection of TVs, sending them all back to the Junes Electronics department. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kanji… are you okay?” Yukiko asked in concern as Kanji sat on the floor of Junes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanji grunted as he slowly stood up, “Yeah… I’m okay. In fact… I kind of feel great! It's like my mind is clear then ever !” Kanji declared with renewed enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… he seems to have regained his strength faster than any of you did.“ Nami remarked with a tone of slight amusement as Chie and Yosuke gave the silver hair girl a joking glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While the group joked around Kanji turned to face Yu with a serious expression, “So… about what happened in there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it would be better to explain that later. You should go home to rest first since… there’s a lot to cover.” Yu said with a weary expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kanji sighed, “Alright I guess that’s fair… but you better not try and ditch me on this. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Yu responded as he rummaged through his pocket and walked over to Kanji, “Oh right, you better take this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu placed a small charm into Kanji’s hand causing the young delinquent to look at Yu with surprise, “You found this? Thanks… I was worried it might have gotten lost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Kanji. I’ll take you home, I’m sure your Mother is worried sick.” Yukiko said. “We can explain everything when you come to school.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, school... “ Kanji sighed, “Well I guess I better try to feel like coming in soon…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’ll come with you guys.” Yosuke chimed in, “If anyone asks I can say we found him around Junes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that course of action decided, Yukiko and Yosuke helped guide the still staggering and exhausted Kanji out of Junes, leaving Chie, Yu and Nami alone in the electronics department. “Well guys… I think that was a job well done!” Chie cheered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have not learned anything about the killer or the case.” Nami pointed out. “So we have not gained much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know! But we saved Kanji, that’s a win!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Exactly. Now all we can do is wait for Kanji to get better… Which means we’ve got school and our result tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chie was taken aback, “Did you have to remind me…?“ Chie wailed in despair, “Well before you guys can ruin this victory I’m gonna go home so… see ya.” With that the group waved each other off with Nami and Chie leaving Junes in one direction while Yu goes and picks up a reheatable dinner from Junes before heading home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Yu arrived back home he entered the kitchen seeing Nanako sitting at the table with seed packets sitting in front of her as she stared at them in deep thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Nanako.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Welcome home big bro!” Nanako cheered as she snapped back to reality, “What do you have there?” the young girl asked out of curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was really tired after school today so I just bought dinner… I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mind!” Nanako smiled before redirecting her attention back to the seed packets, “Hmmm…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu placed the bag down on the table and started to pull out the dinners, “So what have you got there, Nanako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… my teacher gave us these veggie seedlings and she said we should plant them at home… but I don’t know where to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu started to reheat their dinner as he thought about the situation. After everything was cooking he recalled the plot of land next to the Dojima house, “Hey Nanako, do you know if the grassy bit next to the house is your Dad’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako nodded, “Yeah it’s our garden but we don’t use it…” After a moment, realisation hit Nanako, “Could we plant them there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so. But we’ll probably need to get some gardening equipment… How about I come and pick you up after school tomorrow and we can go get stuff at Junes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really!?” Nanako exclaimed with excitement, “Yes please! I’d love that! We’re gonna plant veggies!” Nanako continues to smile and cheer about the idea while Yu finished making dinner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as dinner finished cooking Dojima returned home with barely visible bags under his eyes. After greeting Nanako and Yu and hearing about their plans for tomorrow from an excited Nanako, Dojima decided to join them at the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right, I should probably tell you… we found Kanji Tatsumi.” Dojima said randomly in the middle of dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear. There was a lot of rumour about that at school so it’s good to hear he got home safely.” Yu said, trying to not give anything away to his Uncle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He just turned up back at home today… really caused the station a panic…” Dojima mused, “Speaking of, I heard you’ve been going around to the textile shop his family owns, why is that? Not the kind of store you’d normally seen a teen go to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been helping my friend Yukiko, she’s been checking out some stuff for her family's inn.” Yu lied without missing a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh right I guess that makes sense… Just make sure you aren’t getting involved with anything over your head, got it?” Dojima sternly stated. Before Yu could reply Nanako spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are… you two fighting again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no… I’m just making sure he’s being careful. Isn’t that right?” Dojima asked Yu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “Yeah, I promise, Nanako, we’re not fighting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that conversation the three finished their dinner with a light tension in the air that lasted until they finished and Yu went to bed for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wednesday: 05/18</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day went about the same as any other with Yu and Nanako getting ready for school while Dojima had left a little while ago leaving a note behind saying he might not get home until late that night so they should lock up before bed. Before Yu and Nanako split up to go towards their respective schools Nanako showed Yu which streets he would need to follow to find her school later today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that Yu went towards Yasogami, on his way he eavesdropped on the gossiping groups of students that passed by and they were all repeating a similar rumour of Kanji having returned from where he was hiding which helped provide Yu with a small sense of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Yu arrived in class he saw the rest of his friends already seated with Yukiko and Nami seated like normal showing whereas Chie was shuffling in her seat nervously and Yosuke… had his face buried on his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu could help but chuckle at his friends as he sat down for the morning classes. Class went along as per normal but just before lunch Ms. Sofia informed the class of what most of them had been dreading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One last thing class, the exam rankings will be posted in the hall in a few minutes, I’d recommend you check how well you did. You’ll get a more detailed look at your grade in a few days so you know what to work on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Ms. Sofia left Yosuke left out a howl of despair, “Why do they have to post them where everyone can see…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just risked your life fighting otherworldly monsters. Yet you seem more scared by this.” Nami pointed out in her usual deadpan tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah! At least I stand a chance against them…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… sure you did better than you think.” Yu reassured his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke looked up at Yu with a dead eye stare, “Dude. Just don’t. We both know that isn’t true.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami rolled her eyes, “I believe you are exaggerating, it will not be that bad. It is not as if the test was that difficult.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke leapt out of his seat, “Oh yeah!? Well why don’t we go check! I saw you struggling during the exams so how about we see how well you did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well.” Nami said in a neutral tone as she followed Yosuke out of the room while Yu stared at the duo in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… just happened…?” Yu muttered as he gathered his things to follow the pair. Yu quickly caught up with the two as they were marching down the stairs. Soon they found the ranking board which was surrounded by other students which they slowly made their way through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay lets see…” Yosuke muttered as he scanned down the list, “Where’s Nami… Ah here you are… Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Move out the way so I can see.” Nami said lightly pushing Yosuke to the side revealing her score to be on the higher end of the middle range of students. “That is... unexpected…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll say… I was kind of hoping someone would be near the bottom like me... “ Yosuke murmured, “Well good job Nami! I guess you proved me wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami stared at the floor in slight shock, “I… I had expected a better result… I… I thought I had done better there…” Nami thought as Yosuke pointed out Yu’s score being in the top 10, resulting in the silver head teen just shrugging and saying he studied, much to his friends dismay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got their results, Yosuke went off for lunch while Yu and Nami walked away from the crowd and made their way back to their classroom, which seemed to have emptied out as the rest of the students were still busy checking their results and having their own lunches. Nami silent returned to her seat prompting Yu to follow the girl, “Hey Nami are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh…?” Nami yelped, “Oh… I.. am sorry. My mind has been elsewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed. Did you need to get a higher grade?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “It is not that. I was sure it would be easy. But like a lot of things lately I was surprised… And seeing my results be lower than anticipated has left me with a feeling of… of...” Nami trailed off as if she was unsure what word to say next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Disappointment?” Yu asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami nodded with a slight chuckle, “That does sound like it would fit what I’m feeling…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu thought for a moment, “You mentioned that you didn’t really study for these right? Maybe next time you could join our group study, if you did that well without refreshing what you know then I think you could ace them next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I will consider it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two fell into relative silence as they ate their lunch, as the rest of the class started to return for the afternoon classes Yu also returned to his seat as Nami continued to think on her current situation and the new feelings she was experiencing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The afternoon lessons for the day were largely dull and not covering anything of major importance beyond the teacher warning everyone to make sure somebody knows where they have gone, which Yu suspected was prompted by Kanji’s abrupt disappearance and subsequent return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After class, Yosuke and Yukiko both went off to work while Chie claimed she had to go home to walk her dog before taking him to the vet for a check up. As Yu watched his friends leave his gaze returned to Nami who was still in her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu went over to Nami to check if she was feeling any better from earlier, as he approached the girl he called out to her, “Hey, Nami?” but he got no response from the girl, after calling her name a couple more times he resorted to lightly shaking her shoulder which finally snapped her back to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh I’m…” Nami shook her head, “I am sorry, I was lost in thoughts. Was there something you needed?” Nami asked in an unusually soft tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami looked surprised before almost playfully rolling her eyes, “Of course you would be concerned about that… I promise it is nothing. I am fine now. I was preoccupied with more… troubling thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu expression frowned with concern, “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami sighed, “I don’t… I do not think you would understand it anyway…” Nami muttered as she continued to dwell on the new unusual feelings she was dealing with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I won’t push.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami slowly got out of her chair and retrieved her bag, “Well I suppose I will see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Nami could make much progress out of the room Yu’s voice called out again, “Wait. Do you want to come to Junes with me and Nanako?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...“ Nami hummed, “Is there any reason you would need me there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu shook his head, “Not really. Nanako wants to start a garden, so we’re going to get everything we need.” Yu started to rub the back of his head, “I just thought it might help distract you from whatever is going on… plus I think Nanako would be really happy to have you there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami pondered for a moment, “You said you were going to get gardening tools, correct?” Yu responded with an affirmative noise. “Well then… I don’t- Do not see a reason not to. I have a feeling you do not know much about gardening, so I can be of some assistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu let out a short laugh, “Fair point. We just need to pick Nanako up from school, then we can go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that Yu and Nami left the school trying to follow the direction Nanako gave him this morning, soon they started to see crowds of young kids and their parents coming down the street indicating they were nearly there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the two approached the school, a familiar high pitch voice called out, “Big bro!” Nanako cheered as she ran up to Yu. “You made it!” Nanako looked over and saw Nami, “Oh hello!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami gave a small wave, “Hello. It is nice to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I invited Nami to come and help out. Are you okay with that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako enthusiastically nodded, “Yeah! That sounds like fun.” Nanako looked at Nami with a curious stare, “So do you know a lot about gardening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a bit. At least enough I should be able to assist you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” Nanako cheered as she ran over and grabbed Yu’s hand, “Lets go big bro! I wanna start planting the veggies!” After a short chuckle from both Yu and surprisingly Nami the three started to follow the rest of the families down the street as they made their way to Junes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group after following all the after school groups from both the highschool and Nanako’s school eventually managed to reach the Junes Garden department, “Man Yosuke wasn’t kidding… they really do have everything here…” Yu muttered as he went and collected the shopping cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami tilted her head, “Do you not have a store like this where you lived?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do but it wasn’t one this big. I’m just surprised how much stuff they have here…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on big bro! Lets go get the stuff for the veggies!” Nanako cheered as she started to get more excited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu chuckled, “Well you heard her. So what should we look for?” Yu asked Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Nami pondered before turning to face Nanako, “Do you know what vegetables you have to grow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep! My teacher gave me lots of tomato veggie seeds yesterday and when I told her about our garden today she gave me some Daikon, Cabbages and…” Nanako paused for a moment as she tried to remember the name of the last one, “Paprika!” Nanako exclaimed with a big beaming smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako’s enthusiasm caused a small subtle smile to appear on Nami’s face, “That is a lot… How big is the garden?” Nami asked in her usual tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too big, It’s just next to the house.” Yu answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Nami sighed, “Well I suppose we best look for some containers first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Yu questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assumed you would like to grow all of the plants, correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I wanna grow all the veggies!” Nanako responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go, so we will need to make use of the space. The Tomatoes and Paprika will be excellent for that.” Nami stated as followed after Nanako who was happily running towards some of the shelves leaving a mildly confused Yu to follow with the cart soon after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami and Nanako went around the department collecting all the equipment they would need to set up the garden, as they went around Nanako kept asking Nami what everything she said to get was for which Nami dutifully and to Yu’s surprise happily explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they went to get some plant pots Nanako ran over and picked up a couple of the smaller ones which Nami bluntly told the younger girl would not be acceptable. “W-why not? They’re really cute…” Nanako murmured slightly dejectedly while producing a small pout.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami looked at the young girl and the feeling she felt back on Mother’s day returned, “How strange…” Nami thought as she took a deep breath, “What I mean is… they are too small.” Nami started to explain, “If they are not big enough the vegetable will not be able to grow properly. And we want to give the vegetables the best pots possible, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooooh okay! I get it, yeah lets get the best ones!” Nanako cheered as she ran off to the larger plant pots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nicely done.” Yu said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami rolled her eyes, “It would simply be inconvenient if she was upset… that is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Yu retorted with a hint of snark behind his word. “I’m glad you seem to be feeling better. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like that so I was worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get far too concerned with other people sometimes… but yes I suppose I am less… frustrated? Then I was earlier.” The pair fell into silence as Nami finished talking. Soon Nanako returned with the larger plant pots which with a little help from Yu were placed into the cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This should be everything, right?” Yu asked, looking into the cart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so, you mentioned you have soil for the pots at your house?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu nodded, “I checked to see what we had around the house last night. There was that and a couple of things we can use to keep everything in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect. That should be everything you need then.” Nami exclaimed, “I suppose that will be all, I wish you luck creating your garden.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to help us finish…?” Nanako asked with a mildly confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shook her head, “I do not think you need me for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay…” Nanako murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” Yu asked. “We could probably use your expertise so we’re planting them properly.” Nami paused for a moment as if she was considering it, “Plus I still owe you a meal for your… help the other day. So while we’re here I could get some ingredients and you could join us for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I do not want to intrude.” Nami stuttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t, I’m offering and I’m sure Nanako would be happy to have you join us, right?” Yu asked Nanako who was happily nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds really really fun!” Nanako looked at Nami with pleading eyes, “Please join us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami was once again silent as she considered whether to excuse herself or not.Ultimately her decision was made when a low volume rumble came from her stomach, “I… I suppose that would be an acceptable way to repay me… and I should make sure you have done everything correct so my time was not wasted.” Nami sighed as a light blush of embarrassment crossed her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a small celebration from Yu and Nanako the trio paid for all their gardening equipment before going to gather the ingredients they would need for later. Once those were purchased the trio finally returned to the Dojima household.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived back home the group slowly started to unpack everything they bought into the empty plot of land, “Okay let's get to work!” Yu declared, “We don’t want to have to work in the dark.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami simply nodded while Nanako cheered in agreement, “So what should we start with?” Yu asked Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you start building the boundaries for the main garden, Nanako and I will start filling up the pots and so we can place them in what space is left.” Nami directed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu then walked out to the back where a pile of cinder blocks were stored while Nami and Nanako collected the soil to fill the pots, “Why does Dojima have all this…” Yu couldn’t help but wonder as he started to move the heavy stone blocks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next hour Yu put together a large barrier with help from Nami when her and Nanako finished with the pots. The three then slowly began to dig up the ground within the blocks so it would be suitable for the seedlings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is… a lot… harder than it looks.” Yu grunted as he tilled a particularly hard bit of soil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's so fun though! We’re finally getting to planet the veggies!” Nanako cheered before sticking her smaller shovel into the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to get outdone by a child. Maybe you’re not as tough as I thought.” Nami bluntly said but unlikely usual a subtle smirk was present before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu was silent as he finished tilling the last major bit of the ground, “Nanako is way tougher than I’ll ever be…” Yu finally said with a heavy sigh as he stabbed the shovel into the ground and started to dust off as much dirt as he possibly could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So how does this look?” Yu asked Nami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is acceptable. Now we can start planting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Can I plant the first one? Please?” Nanako requested in an innocent tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shrugged, “I see no reason, why not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako then ran over to the collection of seed packets and grabbed a handful of Daikon seed, the two girls then knelt down as Nami helped Nanako plant the daikon. Once the seed was firmly in the ground Nanako’s expression brightened tenfold, “We’re growing the veggies! I can’t wait!” Nanako’s attention shifted to Nami, “Thank you so much!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the young girls bright, cheerful and grateful expression caused an unfamiliar warm feeling to surface in Nami’s chest, “You’re… welcome. Let us just hurry and plant the rest.” Nanako didn’t respond and simply pulled out the next seed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet another strange feeling… what is happening to me…?” Nami thought as Yu and Nami continued to move around her. Nami soon shook her head to try and clear of the thoughts so they could finish up the job.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to work on the final stretch of the newly created garden with the final seeds being planted just as the sun had finished setting and the street lights began to light up the darken town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in time.” Yu sighed as he wiped his brow. “I think we did pretty good today, did you enjoy it Nanako?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mmhmm! I had lots of fun today! Thank you Big Bro!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about you Nami?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… it was not unpleasant... I am starting to feel hungry however.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yu chuckled “Well then why don’t we head in and I can finally start making dinner.” With that Yu went inside the house with Nami attempting to follow behind before getting stopped by Nanako who grasped onto her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… are you doing?” Nami questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I just wanted to say thanks… you made today really fun!” Nanako tightens her small hug, “Will… you come back and help with the garden?” Nanako asked, looking up at Nami with hopeful eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami remained still, feeling unsure how to respond as the strange warm feeling from earlier returned again, “I will.” Nami spoke without realising. “I-I mean I need to keep an eye on him so… you will continue to see me.” Nami hurriedly justified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In response Nanako tightens her hug a little more again until, “Are you two coming?” Yu called out from inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nanako slowly broke off the hug, “Sorry big bro! We’re coming!” Nanako shouted back as she ran into the house leaving a perplexed Nami in the garden. Nami finally broke out of her trance when her stomach spoke up in protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… best go and join them…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry this took so long! Things have been a little crazy IRL since I'm working on my final project for college which is due in a couple weeks from now so between that and working on some other fics this got pushed back waaaay longer then intended, It'll still be a little crazy for a little while but I'll make sure to have some time to write for this story.</p>
<p>Anyway... this chapter is one I had the idea of for a long time, I felt like it was a good oppertunity to have Nami show of her knowledge of nature and give Nanako, Yu and Nami a bit of bonding time. It also ended up being waaaay longer then planned, this ended up being roughly double the length I planned it to be but I think it worked out. In the original plan for this chapter I was also going to have dojima come home and join them for dinner which would serve as a way to introduce Nami to Dojima but I decided to cut that for now since I feel like that could be a good focus on it's own later instead of being tacked on to this one.</p>
<p>Lastly a huge thanks to my friend MonkKind who helped proof read this chapter so it'll hopefully be a better read quality wise, go check him out i you're interested in a Post Canon Persona 5 royal fic!</p>
<p>Anyway thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next chapter won't take a month!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>